One Direction One destiny?
by Rissa S
Summary: Hola, me llamo Jimena, soy de México y ésta es una primera parte de lo que según mi cabeza podría llegar a ser una historia. Un romance entre uno de los miembros del grupo inglés One Direction y una chica muy peculiar. Espero les guste, dejen review. :
1. One destiny story

Capítulo 1: A one DESTINY story.

El clima estaba helado, era Diciembre, a una semana de que fuera Navidad la gente se volvía loca tratando de conseguir cualquier obsequio para la cercana celebración. Y así fue, en una tienda departamental tres chicas buscaban algo que comprar.

Ésta es la idea, tenemos 40 minutos y 30 libras para comprar los regalos de nuestro intercambio. –Dijo un joven alta de cabello rizado y obscuro con un flequillo que casi cubría un par de grandes ojos verdes.- Nos vemos en el departamento al terminar, recuerden no sobrepases los límites.

Sí, sí, sí, pero también recuerden que tiene que ser algo que de cierto modo se identifique con nosotras, nada de libros de matemáticas a menos de que sean para ti, Athena. –Dijo Amanda, la más joven de las 3. – Ni de gramática, por favor, ya tengo con el que me diste el año pasado. –Dijo una tercera chica, bajita, con unos grandes ojos marrones y el pelo rizado y castaño.

Es bueno sabes que te gustan mis regalos, Renzy. –Dijo Athena con un tono sarcástico. – Está bien, ¿listas? 1…2…3!

Las tres corrieron en diferentes direcciones, la cantidad de gente era abrumada, pero después de 25 minutos de búsqueda, la vio, Athena tenía el regalo perfecto para Amanda, una bufanda roja con algunas flores bordadas, simple, pero perfecta, caminó rápidamente hacia ella y justo cuando la tomó sintió como alguien más la jalaba justo al lado contrario. Subió la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos azules, la miraban, se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos, y después, torpemente comenzaron a hablar.

Perdón, creo que tú la tomaste primero.- Dijo él, con una voz amable.- No, creo que tú la tomaste primero.-Dijo ella.- además no podría tomarlo sólo así. –Mientras arreglaban el pequeño problema, vieron como una mano se extendía y tomaba la bufanda, los dos la sujetaron automáticamente, no iban a meter a un tercero en el dilema. – No, espere, eso es mío, de él…es algo que estamos resolviendo, pero no puede llevársela.- Chistó Athena un poco apresurada.- Como quieran, dijo un señor que se veía un poco cansado del bullicio y la gente.- arréglenlo ustedes, feliz navidad.- y con esa última frase se fue.

En serio, creo que deberías tomarla tú. –Insistió él dedicándole una sonrisa. - ya encontraré algo más, no es tan importante. -¿Estás seguro?, no quiero dejarte sin nada que obsequiar…es decir, supongo que no es para ti. –No, no es para mí, es para…para mi novia, o algo así.- dijo un poco confundido.- pero creo que te va mejor a ti, tómala, por mí está bien. –Pues… muchas gracias.- dijo Athena con una sonrisa un tanto tímida dibujada en el rostro, avanzó unos pasos y pagó, estaba a punto de irse y de pronto escuchó una voz. – ¡Oye, espera! –Volteó la vista y era él, de nuevo le estaba hablando, le pareció un poco extraño, pero aún así se detuvo y espero a que llegara hasta donde estaba parada. -¿Quieres hacer algo?... Es decir, sé es raro pero…- Ninguno de los dos sabía bien que decir, pero después de unos segundos de confusión, aún con una sonrisa en la cara, ella habló. –Sí…bueno…mientras no tome mucho tiempo, tengo que hacer unas cosas, pero…creo que no me vendría mal un respiro. –Contestó Athena tímidamente.- conozco un lugar cerca de aquí, podríamos tomar algo.

Los dos salieron de la tienda sin mucho que decir, pero aún sonriendo, por alguna razón el silencio no parecía incómodo; era como si se conocieran de algún tiempo atrás. Caminaron unas cuantas calles y llegaron a un lugar no muy grande, entraron y fueron al fondo.- Así que un café librería, a juzgar por los saludos que recibiste al entrar, puedo decir que vienes seguido. –Dijo el chico, con un tono de juego.- Pues sí –contestó Athena.- vengo…bastante, dejémoslo así, es uno de mis lugares favoritos. –Entonces, debo suponer que eres fanática de la lectura. –Sí, bueno, no sé, siempre me ha gustado…-Siguieron hablando de temas triviales, ni siquiera se preguntaban cosas sobre el otro, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Athena bajo un poco la mirada y vio su reloj, eran las 9, y aunque no quisiera sabía que era hora de irse. – Es tardísimo, perdón pero tengo que irme, tengo… una especie de compromiso. –Oh, ya veo, una cita supongo, ¿con…tu novio? –Jaja, no, yo no tengo novio es algo más como una pequeñísima reunión familiar. –Con esta última frase salieron del café, Fortuity, era el nombre, el lo notó y después siguieron caminando.

Athena llamó un taxi, y se despidió, unos segundos antes de que subiera al auto él la detuvo. –Espera, qué tonto soy, ni siquiera sé tu nombre. –Sacó un papel de su bolsillo y busco una pluma. –ten, puedes anotar aquí tu nombre y tu teléfono, me gustaría volver a verte. –La ojiverde bajó mirada, sonrió y soltó un pequeño suspiro. – Perdón, es que, no puedo darte mi número. -¿Por qué no quieres volver a verme? –dijo él un tanto desanimado. –No, no es nada de eso, sé que va a sonar como el peor pretexto que jamás te han dicho, pero no puedo dártelo porque creo en el destino. -¿Qué? –preguntó el joven confundido. –Lo que escuchaste, no puedo darte mi número porque no sé estemos destinados a volvernos a ver. – Entonces, no le darías tu teléfono a un chico que está realmente interesado en ti porque no sabes si están destinados a estar juntos, ¿puedo preguntar cómo te das cuenta si están destinados o no? –Ella rió un poco divertida, parecía que no era la primera vez que daba la explicación. –Es sencillo en realidad, estoy atenta a todas la señales que veo, si volviéramos a encontrarnos casualmente, por ejemplo, esa sería una señal. –El taxista tocó el claxon desesperado, los dos lo habían olvidado por completo. –Así que no, no puedo darle mi teléfono a un chico que esté muy interesado en mí aún, a un chico con novia por cierto. –Está bien, yo…Louis, mi nombre es Louis. – Athena se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y subió al taxi, bajo el vidrio y se asomó por la ventana. –Gracias por todo.

Louis siguió su camino con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, aunque estaba bastante desanimado por o haber conseguido siquiera el nombre de aquella chica, a la mitad de su camino noto que no tenía sus lentes, así que rápidamente volvió al lugar donde había estado hace unos minutos, entró al café y preguntó a n mesero sino los había visto, él contestó que no, pero que podía pasar a buscarlos. Louis se dirigió a la mesa en la que habían estado y en ese mismo sitio vio una silueta conocida, una chica que se agachaba para recoger un paquete, una bolsa de regalo y tomaba unos anteojos que estaban sobre la mesa.

-A mí esto me parece una señal del destino, ¿no crees? –dijo Louis, su voz forzó a Athena a voltear. –Tal vez –respondió ella, riendo para sus adentros. -¿Te gustaría hacer algo? –Preguntó él. -¿Ahora? -Athena pensó por unos segundos, tenía que ser el destino, aunque no estaba realmente segura, quería que fuera el destino. –Por qué no. –contestó. Al parecer ya no pensaba más en el intercambio que había preparado con sus primas, sabía que ya estarían molestas, así que decidió que iría con Louis.

Él la llevó a un parque, Green Park, para ser exactos, uno de sus lugares favoritos, encontraron un pequeño claro alumbrado, y se sentaron bajo un árbol, hablaron de nuevo, esta vez parecían estar mucho más interesados el uno en el otro que en cualquier otra cosa. No paraban de preguntarse cosas. –Si no me vas a decir tu nombre, ¿puedo sabes mínimo cuántos años tienes? –21, ¿tú? -22, veamos ahora, tu… ¿película favorita? –Love Actually, la tuya. –Soy de musicales, definitivamente Grease, pensándolo bien, me la recuerdas un poco, ya sabes, reencuentros, casualidades.-dijo Louis en tono burlón. – Jajaja, ¿vas a seguir burlándote de mí? –dijo Athena entre risas, y siguieron con las preguntas. -¿Cuál es tu banda favorita? –siguió preguntando el ojiazul. -¿Tengo que decir One Direction? –Ah, entonces sí sabes quién soy. –Sí, obviamente sé quién eres, pero creí que te gustaría que te trataran como una persona normal, ya sabes como a cualquiera. –Sí, la verdad de me gusta, hace un tiempo que no lo hacen, y no, no tienes que contestar One Direction, venga dime cuál es.-insistió él. –Soy fan de los Beatles, siempre me han gustado, pero si quieres saber, también me gustan algunas de tus canciones-respondió con una gran sonrisa. –está bien, mi turno ¿cuál es tu palabra favorita? -¿Mi palabra favorita? ¿Es esa tu pregunta, en serio? –Sí, es en serio, todos tienen una palabra favorita, ¿cuál es la tuya? –No sé, en realidad creo que nunca lo había pensado, ¿la tuya? –Athena pensó un poco antes de responder, sabía perfectamente cuál era su palabra favorita, pero sabía que tendría que dar una explicación al respecto. –Serendipity –contestó. -¿Serendipity? ¿Por qué…bueno, qué significa? –preguntó Louis intrigado. –Pues porque me gusta, me encanta el sonido, y bueno significa sorpresa placentera, o accidente afortunado, entiendes, como la parte agradable del destino. –Ajá, como escoger la misma bufanda en una tienda, o reencontrarnos después de que te negaste a darme tu número. –siguió Louis con un tono entre juego y reproche. –Ya no sigas con eso por favor, te expliqué ya porqué había sido.

Así siguieron haciendo pregunta tras pregunta, parecía que no terminarían nunca, después de un largo rato ambos se pararon con el propósito de despedirse, Louis insistió con que le diera su número de teléfono, o mínimo su nombre. –Basta con eso ya te dije que no puedo dártelo aún, el destino puede jugar con cualquiera. –Mientras hablaban del tema caminaban por la calle buscando un taxi. –No me convence la idea de poder verte sólo cuando nos encontremos causalmente por la calle. –Athena pensó un poco y de pronto se paró en frente de Louis. –Tengo una idea. –dijo muy convencida, mientras de su bolso sacaba un libro no muy grueso y una pluma. – ¿Tienes un billete? –Louis la miro confundido, pero de su bolsillo sacó 5 libras. - ¿Para qué quieres un billete? -Ten quiero que escribas tu nombre y tu número en él, yo en cambio, escribiré mi nombre y mi teléfono en la primera página de este libro. Peter Pan, mi libro favorito, por cierto. –No entiendo, ¿entonces me vas a dar el libro y listo? ¿Sabes? podemos escribir en cualquier otro papel. –Ya sé, pero ese no es el punto. –Athena le quitó las 5 libras de la mano y entro a una dulcería, donde sólo compró un paquete de goma de mascar, salió y Louis la vio extrañado. –Si el destino nos quiere volver a juntar, ese billete regresara a mis manos y entonces podré llamarte, ahora, como ya te dije, yo puse mis datos en este libro, y mañana muy temprano lo donaré a una tienda de libros antiguos, si por alguna razón llega a ti, entonces me llamas. –Estás completamente loca. –dijo Louis entre risas. –buscaré en todas las librerías si es necesario. –Pues hazlo, yo esperaré a que esas 5 libras regresen a mí, y tendré el teléfono a mi lado. –con esta última frase se despidió, otra vez con un beso dulce en la mejilla y una sonrisa tímida, dio vuelta en una esquina y Louis se quedó pasmado, unos segundos después ella regresó, sin acercarse, a él, le habló a distancia. – ¡Athena! Me llamo Athena. – y así volvió a irse.


	2. Get lost?

Capítulo 2: Get lost?

El taxi se detuvo, Athena bajo de las gracias y caminó hacia la entrada de un edificio alto y de cristal, entro por la puerta principal y saludó al portero, presionó un botón, las puertas del elevador se abrieron, entró y presiono un botón con el número 12, al abrirse las puertas, reaccionó, todo el camino estuvo pensando en Louis, pero al pararse enfrente de su departamento supo que era su fin.

-¡¿Athena, dónde habías estado? –preguntaron Amanda y Renzy, al mismo tiempo, se escuchaban enojadas, pero preocupadas. –Humm, perdón, sé que –Renzy interrumpió de golpe. – ¡¿Estás loca acaso? ¡Dijimos que nos veríamos aquí a las 9:30!, y tú…tú desapareciste, así como así, nos tenías muy angustiadas! –Ya sé, perdón. –Mínimo pudiste inter hablarnos o contestar el teléfono.-dijo Amanda, quien parecía más tranquila, pero igual molesta. –Ya Basta, sé que estuvo mal, debí haber llamado, sí, pero ya no tengo 5 años, puedo cuidarme sola, además no estaba so… -¿No estabas sola? –preguntaron las dos al unísono, parecía como se hubieran olvidado de que estaban molestas. – ¿Con quién estabas? –terminaron. –Pues no, no estaba sola, estaba con…alguien, es un poco complicado. El punto es que una de las razones de haber conocido a…quien conocí fue comprar cierto obsequio. –Cierto, el intercambio, casi lo olvido- Dijo Renzy. –aunque debo decir que en este momento es lo que menos me interesa. –Como sea, -intervino Amanda. – toma, esto es para ti, espero te guste más que el libro de gramática del año pasado. –dijo en tono de burla. –Gracias, no creo que sea complicado. –contestó Renzy, lo abrió y encontró un brazalete plateado con pequeñas cuentas y algunos colguijes. –Está genial, muchas gracias. –la abrazó sonriendo. –Bueno mi turno. –dijo Athena. Y entregó la bolsa con la bufanda dentro, no pudo evitar recordar a Louis, y sonrió. –Es hermosa, es mi color favorito, muchas gracias. –dijo Amanda, parecía feliz. –Ya sé, pensé en ti inmediatamente la vi. –Bueno, este es el último,-dijo Renzy, y extendió el brazo hacia Athena. –toma, espero que te guste. –Athena sabía lo que era, un libro, estaba segura, no espero a abrir el paquete. Al abrirlo se le iluminó el rostro. -¿Es broma, no?, Aranza, esto perfecto, gracias. – ¿Sí te gusta? Es decir, sé que ya lo tienes, pero creo que este es diferente. –Claro que me gusta y claro que es diferente, es una primera edición del Mago de Oz, es uno de mis libros favoritos. –Prácticamente se le aventó encima para darle un abrazo.

-Bueno, creo que lo justo es que ya que terminamos con nuestra extraña tradición, termines de contarnos por qué demonios desapareciste. –Dijo Renzy. –Supuse que lo olvidarían, veo que me equivoqué. –Athena contó la historia como pudo, evitó dar muchos datos a cerca de Louis, así que sólo dijo su nombre, al final las dos chicas parecían un poco confundidas. –Déjame ver, entonces conociste casualmente a un tal Louis, decidiste que ibas a salir con él, y al final no le diste más que tu nombre de pila, ¿estás loca? –chistó Amanda. –Es serio, cuál es tu problema, el destino no juega así con la gente, debiste haberle dado el teléfono, existe una probabilidad del ¿qué, %15? de que en serio vuelvan a verse. -Ok ok, sé que Athena no es un apersona normal, pero basta. –intervino Renzy. –Creo que el verdadero problema aquí es que no has superado a Callum, y usas el destino como un escudo, pero escúchame, no puedes dejar pasar así las "oportunidades". –Creer en el destino no es no superar a Callum, además, aún tengo un %15 de probabilidad de volverlo a ver, ¿no? –Athena se paro y fue a su cuarto, puso un disco y se recostó en su cama, estaba entre molesta y confundida, porque sabía que de cierto modo tenían razón, el destino era un escudo, y había perdido una perfecta oportunidad de conocer a fondo a alguien más, alguien que le interesaba, pensó un rato, una lagrima cayó y poco a poco se quedó dormida.

No tan lejos de ahí un chico llegaba a su casa, eran más o menos las 12:30, abrió la puerta pensando en la chica que recién había conocido, aunque sabía que tendría que dar algunas explicaciones.

-¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó Harry en cuanto Louis entró, pero con un tono tranquilo. –Ya te hacíamos en Doncaster. -¡¿Dónde estabas? –volvió a preguntar Liam, bastante más alterado. –Tranquilos, -dijo Louis con una sonrisa boba dibujada en la cara. –Estoy perfectamente bien. -¿Con quién estuviste? –intervino Zayn rápidamente, estaba seguro de que había estado con alguien, ¿Qué hiciste? –Fue todo muy rápido supongo, pero conocí a una chica, no sé, es bastante interesante, peculiar, es la palabra, supongo. -¿Una chica? Creí que habías vuelto con Hannah. –Chistó un rubio de ojos azules. –No, sí, no sé. –respondió Louis inseguro. –Hannah, Hannah ha estado conmigo desde hace tiempo, ella me conoce, y quiero pensar que yo la conozco a ella, pero a la vez, Athena, ella es distinta, jamás me había conectado con alguien tan rápido, simplemente es…diferente. – ¿Athena, dijiste? –pregunto Liam. –Sí, ¿la conoces? –respondió Louis rápidamente. –No, sólo que es un nombre peculiar, ya sabes la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra, creo no lo había escuchado nunca en alguien más. –Y qué, ¿conseguiste su número, supongo? –terminó Harry. Louis guardó silencio y bajó la mirada, todos voltearon a verlo. – ¡Ja!, ¿no lo conseguiste? – Se burlo Zayn – es increíble, te interesas en alguien y no logras que te dé su teléfono. –Cállate, no es que no quisiera dármelo, lo que pasa es que…cree en el destino, dice que aunque quisiera no podría dármelo porque no sabe si es su destino…estar conmigo. Lo que me lleva por cierto, mañana vamos a ir a comprar un libro. –Dijo Louis, aún un poco extrañado por todo aquel discurso.

¿Un libro? –preguntó Niall. - ¿desde cuándo lees? –Cállate –volvió a decir Louis. –lo que pasa es que anotó su nombre y su teléfono en la primera página de su libro favorito, Peter Pan, el punto es que si el libro llega a mí, podré llamara, ya saben, el destino, ella por su parte me hizo anotar mi teléfono en un billete de 5 libras, si lo recupera, me llamará. –Extraña la chica, ¿no? – terminó el rubio. –Como sea, -contestó Louis. –necesito ese libro.

Athena despertó temprano, se levantó de la cama e inmediatamente se dio un baño, cuando terminó de arreglarse Renzy ya había despertado, era domingo, más o menos las 8:30 am, Athena tomó un libro y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? -Preguntó Renzy. –A…arreglar unos asuntos –respondió la ojiverde. –El destino, ¿o me equivoco? -dijo la castaña. –Athena, ven, creo que necesitamos hablar…antes de que Amanda despierte, de preferencia. –Si vas a tratar de psicoanalizarme, olvídalo. –sostuvo Athena. –No, pero quiero que sepas que te apoyo en todo, y que entiendo perfectamente que lo de Callum no haya sido una experiencia agradable, y que de cierto modo te haya marcado, es lógico, pero no puedes esconderte para siempre. – habló Renzy. -Gracias, y sé perfectamente que tienes razón, pero también quiero que entiendan que no escondo, lo de Callum ya fue, lo superé, pero simplemente quiero estar segura de que no me va a volver a pasar – contestó Athena ya un poco cansada del tema, pero tranquila, sabía que querían que estuviera bien. –ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a dejar un libro. –se levantó del sillón con una sonrisa y salió por la puerta.

Louis despertó al rededor de las 9:00 am, salió de su habitación y se sirvió un plató de cereal, después tomó una ducha. Pensó un momento, iba a buscar el libro ese mismo día, pero dónde, sabía que Athena no lo llevaría a Fortuity, sería demasiado sencillo, pero igual revisaría. Después de un rato decidió despertar a los chicos, sería más fácil si lo ayudaban.

-Niall, Liam, despierten. –dijo el ojiazul, una vez que logró que despertaran fue a buscar a Zayn y a Harry. -¡¿Quieres explicarme por qué nos despiertas a esta hora…en domingo? –dijo Zayn aún adormilado. –Ya les había explicado, vamos a ir a buscar un libro, y tomando en cuenta que tenemos que revisar TODAS las tiendas de libros usados, es mejor que empecemos ahora. –Contestó Louis. –Tomo, estás demente, no hay manera de que encontremos un libro en toda la cuidad, lo sabes, y…seguro ella también lo sabe. – masculló Liam. –Sabes que no me malentiendas, sabes que haría todo para ayudarte, Louis, pero es prácticamente imposible. –terminó.

Louis bajó la mirada pensativo, sabía que Liam tenía razón, que era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, pero también tenía bien en claro que quería encontrar el libro, que quería volver a verla. –Bien –dijo en tono serio. –entonces creo que será mejor que vaya sólo y que empiece ahora. – terminó. Así, abrió la puerta y salió de la casa, caminó unos pasos sobre la calle y escuchó la puerta abriéndose. Se detuvo. – Sabes que no te vamos a dejar ir solo, ¿no? –espetó Harry. –No terminarías nunca. Louis se dio vuelta, cuatro chicos prácticamente en pijama se encontraban parados frente al él. –Te dije que estabas demente porque lo estás, que es casi imposible encontrar el libro, porque lo es, pero también dije que te ayudaría en todo, y lo haré. –intervino Liam.

Empezaron a caminar por las calles, entrado a cada tienda que encontraban, cada puesto ambúlate de libros, revisaban todo, después de un par de horas decidieron separarse.

Una chica con un abrigo rojo caminaba por la calle con un libro en las manos, eran más o menos las 9:30 am, avanzaba pensativa, no sabía en dónde dejar el libro y de pronto lo vio, una pequeña mesa al fondo de un parque, Green Park, casualmente el parque con el que había estado con Louis la vez que se conocieron. Se acercó y se encontró con un hombre de edad adulta, con una enorme chaqueta gris, parecía amble, le sonrió y vio los libros que tenía, el hombre la miró, y le estiró un libro, un título interesante: Cómo curar un corazón roto. Athena lo hojeo atentamente y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Sonrió y de un bolso sacó su libro, lo dejó sobre la mesa. –Tome, esto es para usted, puede hacer lo que quiera, venderlo, regalarlo, lo que sea. –dijo Athena sonriendo, el hombre le devolvió la sonrisa. –Está bien, pero entonces esto es para ti. –volvió a darle el libro de antes, un regalo. –inmediatamente le dio la espalda, Athena se retiró sonriendo aunque un tanto confundida por el título del libro. ¿Tanto se notaba? Guardó el libro en su bolso y siguió caminando.

Eran alrededor de las 3:00 pm y los chicos seguían en pijama buscando un libro por toda la cuidad, habían encontrado Peter Pan sin duda alguna, pero ese viejo libro infantil se encontraba en prácticamente todos los locales.

-Nunca creí que fuera a buscar un clásico infantil tan desesperadamente. –Espetó el rubio ojiazul. –es extraño que sea su libro favorito, Louis, ¿cuántos años tiene? ¿Qué sabes de ella? –Tiene 21 –contestó Louis. – y sí, tal vez sea extraño, pero no me importa quiero encontrarla, en cuanto lo que sé de ella…no es mucho sé, su nombre. –No completo –interrumpió Harry. –Como sea, continuó Louis. –vive en un departamento con otras dos chicas, sus primas creo, sé…que es fan de los Beatles y que su película favorita es Love Actually, que es diseñadora y que, según ella, es una tanto obsesiva. –Sí, bueno sigue sin ser mucho en realidad. –volvió a interferir Harry. –pero está bien, seguiremos buscándola.

Athena abrió la puerta de su departamento y lo encontró vacio, Renzy había salido y Amanda estaba tomando un baño, entró a su cuarto y se sentó en un pequeño sillón en la esquina de su alcoba, prendió una lámpara, sacó el libro que le regalaron de su bolso y comenzó a leer, después de 20 minutos y un poco menos de la mitad del libro lo cerró y salió de su cuarto, Amanda estaba en la cocina, como estudiante gastronomía naturalmente estaría experimentando con algunos ingredientes.

-No sabía que habías llegado. –dijo Amada a su prima. –Sí, estaba en mi cuarto, igual, no llegue hace tanto. –contestó la ojiverde. –Leyendo supongo, como siempre, ¿algo nuevo? –preguntó la rubia. –No, más o menos ¿y Renzy? –dijo Athena tratado de evadir el tema de la lectura. –Fue a… no sé e realidad, me dijo que iba a comprar algunas cosas, pero se fue hace un par de horas, así que no creo que tarde mucho más. ¡Ten, pruébalo! –le dijo Amanda a la ojiverde mientras prácticamente ahogando a su prima con una cuchara. -¿Qué tal? –Pues no está nada mal, si ignoramos el hecho de que casi haces que me lo trague, pero sabe bastante bien, ¿qué es? –Dijo Athena – Pato confitado con salsa de arándanos, es para mi clase, pero está bien ¿no? –Ajá, seguro te irá bien, además, siempre es agradable tener a alguien que cocine tan bien viviendo contigo. –espetó Athena terminando de tragar y un poco distraída. –Fuiste a dejar el libro, ¿no? En el que anotaste tu teléfono. –preguntó la rubia ojiverde muy repentinamente y en un tono serio. Athena sonrió tímidamente y se llevó un rizo detrás de la oreja. –Sí…se lo di a un señor que vende libros en el parque, no sé, tal vez lo encuentre. -Si bueno, yo también espero que lo encuentre.

La puerta se abrió y una chica entró al departamento.

Bueno, pensábamos que te habías perdido. –dijo Athena. –No, sólo fui a comprar unas cosas para una presentación. ¿Todo bien? –preguntó Renzy viendo enfáticamente a la morena ojiverde. –Sí, todo bien. -contestaron las dos al unísono.

Alrededor de las 7:30 pm, los cinco chicos seguían corriendo por todas las tiendas de libros que encontraban.

Creo que es todo lo que podemos hacer, al menos por hoy, Louis, lo siento. –Dijo Harry cansado. –podemos seguir mañana, si quieres. –Sí, tienes razón, no puedo ver una sola tienda de libros más, no hoy por lo menos. –espetó Louis desanimado. –regresemos a casa, supongo que tendré que seguir buscando.


	3. Six months already?

**Capítulo 3: **

Una puerta se cerró y los cuatro chicos que estaban sentados conversando en la sala, dirigieron la vista hacia Louis que iba entrando, llegaba alrededor de las 8:00 pm prácticamente todos los días, una nueva rutina a la que ya todos se habían acostumbrado, trabajo por la mañana, algunas entrevistas por la tarde, una cena juntos y después desaparecía por un par de horas.

¿Nada nuevo? Alguna buena noticia –preguntó Zayn, cada día esperaban que Louis regresara con u libro en las manos y por fin se detuviera es búsqueda de locura, pero después de seis meses, era cada vez más difícil de creer.

No, nada nuevo, sigo sin encontrarlo. –Contestó Louis, en tono neutro. Sí, seis meses habían pasado, en realidad nada había cambiado, él seguía siendo el mismo chico divertido y su relación con los demás era la misma, pero era difícil verlo desanimado, verlo buscar un libro como si fuera un tesoro.

Louis mira –intervino Liam. –entiendo que quieras encontrar a esta chica, no sé, en serio debió haber llamado tu atención, la has estado buscando desde hace ya seis meses y no sabes nada de ella, porque no lo dejas así.

–Sí, además Hannah no deja de llamar, tal vez podrías volverlo a intentar con ella. –interrumpió Niall. –Bueno, de eso no estoy tan convencido, pero creo que tienes que superar esta fijación, y sabes que te ayudaría en todo, pero tienes que tomar en cuenta que existe la posibilidad de que alguien más lo haya comprado, y no me gusta verte llegar desilusionado a diario. –terminó Liam.

Sí, yo tampoco estoy muy seguro de que regresar con Hannah sea una buena idea, pero Liam tiene razón, creo que es momento de dejar de buscar. –Dijo Harry. –tal vez es momento de que busques a alguien más. -Louis dio un suspiro, sabía que tenían razón, incluso llegaba a dudar en que Athena alguna vez hubiera dejado el libro, pero quería encontrarla.

–Ya no sé qué hacer, sé que quiero conocerla, ustedes lo saben, pero tienen razón, ya no puedo seguir con esto. En cuanto a Hannah, no estoy seguro, es decir, tal vez no estaría tan mal, ella me ha estado buscando después de todo. –contestó Louis, indeciso. –Y... ¿piensas llamarla? –Preguntó Niall –me refiero a que sin duda volverá a llamarte, pero es…un tanto posesiva, pero tienes razón parase que en serio quiere algo contigo. –Sí, creo que la llamaré, al menos para entender qué es lo que realmente quiere.

La conversación no siguió mucho más tiempo, la confusión dominaba el ambiente, Zayn se fue a la cama y los demás cambiaron el tema, el aire se volvió más ameno, se escuchaban algunas risas, después de unas horas, todos caían víctimas del sueño.

Las 8:30 pm, tres chicas se encontraban sentadas en la sala entre viendo una película y discutiendo sobre lo que pedirían para cenar ya que Amanda se reusaba a hacer la cena esa noche.

Entonces ¿comida china? –preguntó la rubia. –No, yo pensaba en pizza o sushi, algo así. –contestó Renzy. - ¿Algo así? No pudiste escoger dos platillos más diferentes, lo que prefieran, mientras no tenga carne. –intervino Athena. –Sí, ya sabemos, sólo pollo. El punto es que no hay ni pizza ni sushi de pollo y como siempre cocino yo, yo elijo, y china será. –terminó Amanda con una sonrisa de victoria dibujada en el rostro.

Por mi está bien –dijo Athena. -pero ya conocen la rutina. –mientras Renzy hacia la llamada al restaurante todas sacaron sus carteras. –Athena ya pasaron seis meses, en serio cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir buscando ese billete. –preguntó Amanda. –Mira no sé, pero por seis meses he revisado absolutamente todos los billetes de 5 libras que han tocado mis manos, y no pienso arriesgarme a que algunas de ustedes lo tenga y entonces pierda la oportunidad de volver a Louis.

Renzy colgó el teléfono, y continuó la conversación. -Pero entonces, si nosotras tenemos las 5 libras, porque sería tu destino, quieres explicarme. –Athena dudó unos segundos y finalmente contestó. –Bueno es que el punto es que…no sé, pero ustedes no lo conocen, así que no tendrían por qué querer algo con él. –Ajá, bueno mira no me sonó muy lógica tu respuesta, y mucho menos viniendo de ti, pero no sé, no sabes nada de él, algo que te ayude un poco más.

Athena pensó un momento, no sabía si decirles que en realidad sabía perfectamente quién era Louis, y que en realidad había una forma mucho más sencilla de encontrarlo.

Sí, bueno…lo que pasa es que en realidad yo sí sé quién es –dijo la ojiverde. - ¿cómo que sabes quién es? Haz estado buscando un billete como si fuera lo más importante en tu vida cuando en realidad podrías haberlo encontrado hace meses. –intervino Amanda alterada. –estás loca, en serio loca. – ¡No, no estoy loca! Lo que pasa es que Louis, no es simplemente un chico que conocí en una tienda, él está…es Louis Tomlinson, de One Direction.

Las dos chicas permanecieron calladas, atónitas, miraban fijamente a su prima. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? –chistó Renzy en un tono sorpresivamente tranquila. –Primero que nada porque sé que hubiera sido mucho más fácil encontrarlo así, pero no… -Tendría que ver con el destino. –completó Amanda. -¡Exacto!, además yo no soy el tipo de "fanática", si es que puedo siquiera llamarme así, que persigue a una banda por toda la ciudad, y sinceramente no quiero serlo. - En serio no te entiendo, sí, "crees" en el destino, -intervino la rubia, angustiada -pero no logro entender cómo es que prefieres buscar un billete por seis meses a simplemente buscar su nombre en una computadora, me refiero a que en serio te interesa ¿no? –terminó.

Athena suspiró profundamente y respondió. -Sí, ya les dije que me interesa, y créeme, lo he pensado mil veces, buscarlo en internet, un concierto, lo que sea, incluso seguir a alguna de sus fanáticas obsesionadas, pero no puedo…el hecho de que sea quien es…más de la mitad de las adolescentes del país debes estar perdidamente enamoradas de él, por qué habría de fijarse en mí, no tiene sentido.

Pero lo hizo, se acercó a ti, no lo ves –dijo Renzy apresurada. –y no tendría porque sorprenderte, eres linda, inteligente, graciosa, qué más querría. –Sí, y tú eres mi prima, y no estoy diciendo que nunca podría fijarse en mí, me refiero a que reconozco mis cualidades y mis defectos, pero él simplemente no pudo conocerme. La mitad de la población femenina está a su disposición, podría salir con quien quisiera, y por eso…no estoy tan segura. –terminó la ojiverde en tono bajo y mirando al suelo. –Entonces es eso, te da miedo que no te acepte y lo cubre con el destino, con la idea de que tal vez no están hecho para siquiera conocerse. –volvió a rebatir la morena. -¡No¡ basta, ustedes me conocen, mejor que nadie me atrevería a decir, y sabes que desde siempre he sido así, simplemente no quiero arrepentirme de nada más, y pueden cenar solas porque ya no tengo hambre.

Athena terminó la conversación levantándose bruscamente del sofá en el que estaba sentada, las miró unos segundos un tanto desilusionada, caminó a su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Las dos chicas se miraron, la conocían y sabían que tenía razón, siempre había creído en el destino, por más raro que sonase, pero también que el ciertas ocasiones lo utilizaba como escudo.

Déjala, ya se le pasará, seguro mañana todo seguirá normal. –dijo Renzy tras escuchar el portazo. –Sí, eso espero. –Contestó Amanda –Estoy segura, siempre es así, pero aún creo que deberíamos hacer algo, ya sabes…buscar a Louis. –Amanda no respondió el comentario, y volteó la mirada. -¿No crees que debamos hacer algo al respecto? ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó la castaña. –Amada dio u suspiro y finalmente habló. –Callum, Callum es lo que sucede. –dijo seriamente. –Callum, pero sí Athena ya, está todo bien con él, es decir, él ya no importa. –No es que importe, no a Athena, eso ya nos lo dejó en claro y quiero creerle, pero él la ha estado buscando. – ¿Cómo que la está buscando? No puede ser más cínico –chistó Renzy. -¿Ella sabe? –No, no le he dicho nada, no sé si debería, pero ha hablado varias veces y siendo sincera, no creo que tarde mucho tiempo en venir a buscarla. -¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que marca? ¿Por qué sólo tú lo sabes? –preguntó la morena exaltada. –Porque sí, porque tú sales en las tardes y obviamente no le voy a pasar Athena el teléfono, y bueno ella generalmente no contesta, habló hace un rato de hecho, Athena estaba en su cuarto y le dije que no estaba, pero ya te dije ha marcado muchas veces y no dudo que venga. –Esto está mal, muy mal, si Callum viene a verla es porque algo quiere de ella, y no creo que lo tome bien. –terminó Renzy abatida.

Un día más había pasado, el primero en levantarse en la casa fue Liam, y como siempre se encargo de despertar al resto, después de levantar a Niall y Zayn entró al cuarto de Harry y Louis con el mismo propósito, y aunque aún acostado, no le sorprendió ver a Louis despierto, mirando al techo, pensativo, sabía perfectamente cuál era el motivo, sin embargo no dijo nada en ese momento. Harry despertó y fue directo a bañarse, Liam se recostó en su cama e imitó a Louis.

Sabes, en el techo no encontrarás ninguna respuesta. –dijo seriamente. -¿qué piensa? -¿Qué que pienso? Pienso en todo, en lo mucho que quiero conocer a esta misteriosa chica, y en lo mucho que me pesa regresar cada noche sin un libro en las manos, sin saber quién es. –contestó el ojiazul. –Igual te ayudaremos, o apoyaremos, ya sabes en lo que decidas hacer, seguir buscándola, llamar a Hannah, incluso conocer a alguien más, no importa que nos agrede tanto. –terminó el castaño. -¿Lo dices por Hannah? –preguntó Louis, aunque ya conocía la respuesta. –No…sí, un poco, no la odio, ni siquiera podría decir que no me agreda…tanto, simplemente, tiene sus cosas. –Ja, sí te entiendo, es un poco controladora y eso, pero no sé tal vez no estaría tan mal.

Liam se levantó de la cama y le extendió la mano a Louis para que hiciera lo mismo, una sonrisa de confidencia se dibujó en ambos rostros, no porque fuera un secreto entre ellos, Louis sabía que podría confiar en todo, sino por el simple hecho de haberlo confirmado, salieron del cuarto y se reunieron en el desayunador, Harry salió del baño y entró Zayn, el resto seguía conversando cuando Harry llegó completamente desnudo, algo ya completamente cotidiano para el resto del grupo, aunque siempre había algún comentario o chiste al respecto. Una vez que todos estaban listos, salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al trabajo.

Renzy se despertó y le pareció extraño no escuchar ningún ruido, generalmente Athena ya estaba despierta a esa hora de la mañana, sí, otra de las muchas extrañezas de la chica era su reloj biológico, no podía dormir más allá de las 8:00, sin embargo ese día parecía estar descompuesto. La castaña se asomó al cuarto de sus primas, confirmó sus sospechas, por alguna extraña razón Athena seguía dormida, y Amanda, como de costumbre, también.

Revisó el refrigerador para preparar el desayuno, vació. Entró a su cuarto y rápidamente se colocó unos pantalones y una chaqueta, se amarró el cabello en una coleta y salió a comprar algo para cocinar.

Athena dormía profundamente, soñaba los intensos ojos azules del muchacho que había conocido, en la conexión que de alguna extraña manera se había creado tan velozmente, de pronto escuchó un sonido. Algunos golpes en la puerta la despertaron, se paro deprisa, aunque aún un poco adormilada, miró la hora y se sorprendió, salió de su cuarto. –Un momento. –gritó, notó que Renzy no estaba en el departamento, no pudo pensar en el sueño tan pesado de Amanda. Se lavó rápidamente la cara, se acomodó el cabello en una coleta y abrió la puerta.

Necesito hablar contigo. –dijo un joven alto, con cabello rubio y ojos azules parado en la puerta. Athena estaba paralizada, no entendía que estaba pasando. -¿Qué haces aquí? –logró articular finalmente. -Ya te lo dije, necesito hablarte, te he estado buscando, pero siempre me dicen que no estás, supuse que no era cierto así que decidí venir. -¿Qué? ¿Cómo…desde cuándo me estás buscando? Nadie me dijo nada. –preguntó la castaña aún sorprendida. –Eso no es lo importante, en serio quiero hablar contigo… ¿puedo entrar? –contestó el ojiazul. –No, perdóname, pero hablar contigo es lo que menos quiero. –espetó la ojiverde rápidamente e intentó cerrar la puerta, el rubio por su parte la detuvo. –Me equivoqué y lo siento, eso venía a decirte. –Está bien –dijo Athena dejando de forzar la puerta. –si lo que quieres es que te diga que acepto tu disculpa la acepto, pero. -¿Podrías… me darías otra oportunidad? –interrumpió el joven. -¿Qué? Callum, es que no puedes ser más cínico, por supuesto que no. –Yo sé que soy un imbécil, que nunca debí haberte engañado, pero me di cuenta de que te necesito, quiero que estemos juntos otra vez. –NO, Callum, es que no entiendes no sólo me engañaste, también me usaste, me lastimaste como no tienes una idea, pero ya te superé, no entiendes, yo por ti ya no siento nada, y tú eres el único culpable. –Callum bajó la mirada, culpable, sin saber qué decir.

Mira ya te lo dije, si lo que quieres es que te diga que acepto tu disculpa, está bien, la acepto, incluso podría decirte que no te odio. -dijo Athena más tranquila al ver aquel rostro triste, Callum sonrió ligeramente. Renzy se acercaba a la puerta, que seguí abierta, a pesar de que los dos se encontraban ya adentro del departamento. Espero afuera y escuchó el resto del discurso. –Callum, no siento ningún rencor hacia ti, pero yo ya rearme mi vida, ya no eres parte de ella. -¿Conociste a alguien más? –preguntó inocente. –Sí, algo así. –contestó Athena en voz baja, el silencio reinaba, y el ambiente se volvía incómodo, Renzy entró y Callum entendió que era el momento de irse. Los dos se miraron, él caminó hacia la puerta. –Lo creas o no, te deseo lo mejor. –dijo Athena antes de que saliera. –Yo a ti. –contestó el muchacho con una pequeña sonrisa, y con esto cerró la puerta.

Athena se quedó atónita después de lo ocurrido, Amada, quién al parecer había despertado hace un rato, salió de su cuarto y Renzy se acercó a la sala.

¿Por qué no me dijeron que me estaba buscando? – preguntó Athena sorprendente tranquila. –Lo siento, no sabía cómo decírtelo, Renzy se enteró apenas ayer, -contestó Amada algo espantada. –es que pensé que… -Que me haría daño, ¿no es así? Que me haría recordar todo, que me bloquearía de nuevo. –interrumpió la ojiverde. –Amanda bajó la mirada, aún esperando que su prima explotara en su contra, Renzy se encontraba parada en medio y esperando. –Sí, justo eso, y en serio lo siento, no sabía bien cómo decírtelo. –Athena bajó la mirada, y contestó en voz baja, las otras dos chicas estaban un tanto extrañadas por el tono de la respuesta. –Debiste hacerlo, pero ya no importa, creo que todo está arreglado, al menos, eso espero. -¿Estás molesta? –preguntó la rubia. –No, está bien, en realidad, todo está perfecto.

¿Perfecto? –Preguntó Renzy sin entender bien lo que pasaba, Amanda la miró fijamente con una expresión de extrañeza en el rostro –déjame entender bien, tu ex novio, el que te –no necitas recordarme lo que hizo, gracias. –interrumpió la ojiverde. –como sea, el vino a verte diciendo que te quería de vuelta, y ¿todo está perfecto? – Sí, ¿es que no lo ven? Mi reacción, es decir, sí me sorprendí y no, definitivamente no lo quiero en mi vida de nuevo, pero él en serio…ya es historia, ni siquiera me afectó su visita. –contestó con una sonrisa en la cara. –Eso no lo había pensado, -contestó Renzy. –en serio, ya no te importa, lo superaste. –Sí…lo superé, ven ya se los había dicho, lo había superado, sólo necesitaba dejarlo en claro. –Está bien, no necitas probarnos nada. –dijo Amanda tranquila y sonriendo, -ya es costumbre que nosotras nos equivoquemos.

Siguieron hablando unos minutos, después se percataron de la hora, y salieron del departamento, el trabajo las esperaba.

Horas más tarde, alrededor de las 7:00 pm, el grupo de 5 chicos llegaba a su casa, hablando de lo mucho que les gustaba su trabaja, pero de lo cansado que a veces podía llegar a ser, haciendo bromas, entre risas entraron y se detuvieron un momento en el vestíbulo.

¿Louis? –preguntó Harry, percatándose de que había llegado con ellos a la casa. –¿te das cuenta? -¿De qué hablas? –contestó el ojiazul. –No vas a… -¿No vas a buscar el libro? –completó Zayn cayendo en cuenta de lo que pasaba. Louis calló un momento, en realidad ni siquiera lo había pensado. –No…creo que tengo que dejarlo, al menos por un tiempo. –contestó no completamente convencido de su respuesta. -¿Entonces, eso es todo? –dijo Niall, sin saber qué esperar como respuesta. –Creo que debería llamar a Hannah.


	4. Awful fate

**Capítulo 4: Awful fate. **

Casi un mes más de aquel extraño pero memorable incidente había pasado, de un alto edificio de cristal oscuro salía Athena, comenzó a caminar por la calle, eran más o menos las 7:00 pm e iba camino a su departamento, con sus primas habían acordado que sólo tendrían un auto, y que lo turnarían, así que ese día tendría que caminar y tomar un autobús.

Llegó a la parada de autobús y de pronto algo la golpeo en la pierna, bajó la mirada y se topó con un volante, lo recogió y lo leyó, se trataba de una obra de teatro, en Picadilly Theatre, iban a presentar Grease, no pudo evitar recordar a Louis, le había dicho que le encantaban los musicales, y que esa era justamente su película favorita, "Me la recuerdas un poco, ya sabes, reencuentros, casualidades" esas habían sido justamente sus palabras, sonrió ligeramente y subió al camión que llegaba a la parada.

Bajó del autobús y cruzó la calle, en frente se encontraba su edificio, entró y como siempre subió al elevador, en piso 7 se detuvo, subió un grupo de chicas, más o menos de unos 14 años, se saludaron y después el elevador siguió subiendo, de pronto la escucho, las chicas empezaron a cantar en voz baja una canción que ella conocía, sí, era de One direction, Gotta be you, presisamente, una vez más Louis regresó a la cabeza de Athena, en el piso 12 bajó y entro a su departamento, sus primas ya estaban ahí.

¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó Amanda al ver legar a su prima. –Bastante bien, casi todo normal ¿y a ustedes? –Bien, -contestaron al unísono. -¿Por qué CASI todo normal? –volvió a preguntar la rubia haciendo énfasis en la palabra. –No, nada malo, bueno…no tanto. -¿No tanto? –intervino Renzy –si es un no tanto, significa que es malo, ¿qué paso? –No, no es malo, simplemente me di cuenta de que no puedo ser más tonta. –contestó la ojiverde. –Tú no eres tonta, ¿por qué lo dices? –Lo que pasa es que el día que conocí a Louis le dije que no podía darle mi teléfono porque no sabía si era el destino, han prácticamente siete meses de eso y aún reviso cada billete de 5 libras que llega a mí, y hoy me di cuenta de que soy una estúpida y debí haberle dado mi número, no sé, mínimo mi nombre completo. –Ok, basta, no eres tonta y ya todos sabemos que sí tendrías que habérselo dado, no entiendo por qué ahora te alteras tanto. –intervino la castaña. –Pues…lo que pasa es que justo hoy vi un volante de propaganda, Grease se va a presentar en Picadilly Theatre, y después cuando estaba en el elevador unas chicas empezaron a cantar Gotta be you, es decir, esas deben de ser señales, ¿no es así? Señales de que soy una tonta y que jamás debía haber dejado pasar esa oportunidad. –Señales, claro. –dijo Amanda en un tono un tanto escéptico. –son sólo coincidencias, nada más que eso, y en todo caso, si ya tienes la señales de que él es serio podría ser "el indicado" por qué no buscarlo, escuché que darán un concierto pronto.

Athena lo pensó unos minutos, a estas alturas del partido, ya ni siquiera le importaba tanto si era su llamado destino, o sólo era un juego, quería volver a verlo, comprobar que él aún la buscaba. –sí, creo que es momento de que lo busque.

Un auto negro se detuvo justo en frente de la casa de los chicos, quienes acababan de llegar de un como siempre cansado pero divertido día de trabajo, la puerta del carro se abrió y salió una chica alta, rubia y con unos grades ojos marrones, una chica al parecer glamurosa, muy femenina, llevaba puesta una falda corta gris, uno par de zapatos altos y una blusa descubierta de la espalda, definitivamente atractiva. Caminó a la entrada y llamó a la puerta.

Niall abrió. –Hola. –dijo no muy animado. -¿Dónde está Louis? –preguntó Hannah haciendo caso omiso de aquel saludo, empujó ligeramente la puerta y entró. –Es bueno verte. –dijo Liam, fingiendo una sonrisa. –Sí, hace un tiempo que no nos veíamos. –contestó la rubia sin prestar mucha atención. -¿y Louis? –volvió a preguntar. Voy a buscarlo, seguro está dormido. –intervino Zayn.

Subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto de Louis y Harry, quien se encontraba abajo, como siempre, entró sin tocar la puerta. Encontró a Louis sentado en su cama, la televisión estaba encendida y Louis parecía absorto mientras la veía.

Hannah está aquí. –dijo el moreno. -¿Qué? Ah, sí, ya bajo. –contestó el ojiazul distraído. ¿Todo bien? –preguntó Zayn. –Sí todo bien, es sólo…Athena, me dijo que observaba todas las señales que se le presentaban para ver cuál era su destino. -¿Y?... –Love Actually. –dijo Louis, viendo aún fijamente el televisor. –es su película favorita. –Louis mira, entiendo que aún pienses en esta…muy extraña chica, pero no me convence mucho que el ver su película favorita en la televisión sea una señal, -espetó Zayn. -me refiero a que también es la película favorita de Harry, y no vas a tener una relación con él. –Ya pasaron casi siete meses, no entiendo por qué me cuesta tanto olvidarla. –contó Louis.

Zayn bajó un poco la mirada, no sabía qué decir, no lograba decidir que era mejor para su amigo, al menos desde su punto de vista, si seguir buscando a esta chica, entre millones, o volver con la que ya conocía, a pesar de no ser la más agradable. –Mira, no creo que debas tomarte tan en serio esta supuesta señal, por lo menos no ahora, Hannah está abajo y no creo que tarde mucho en subir por ti si no bajas. –logró expresar después de un momento. –quiero que salgas con ella, que veas si las cosas pueden volver a funcionar, aún así, me gustaría que pensaras en la otra chica, ya sabes por si encuentras otra señal o algo por el estilo, toma tú la decisión, igual vamos a estar ahí. –Louis sonrió, definitivamente tenía a unos excelentes amigos, aunque aún estaba confundido, juntos bajaron las escaleras y se juntaron con el resto.

Hannah vio a Louis y corrió a abrazarlo de una manera sorprendentemente efusiva, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y aunque tardó un poco en reaccionar, Louis correspondió el abrazo, la rubia lo tomo de la ano y se abrió paso entre el resto de los chicos, aún sin decirle casi nada a Louis, salieron de la casa y entraron al auto negro que había dejado afuera.

Me alegra tanto que me llamaras, Lou, en serio no sabes cuánto tiempo llevo buscándote –dijo la ojimiel apresurada. –entonces, ¿a dónde vamos a ir? ¿a…cenar algún lugar, un bar, al…teatro?, escuché que van a presentar Grease, podríamos ir, ¿qué quieres hacer? –parecía emocionada, Louis no sabía cómo contestar, no sabía qué quería hacer, no sabía si quería estar ahí, en ese momento, con ella, tardó en contestar, pero finalmente lo hizo.

Hoy quiero hacer algo diferente, no sé podríamos simplemente ir a tomar un café, conozco un buen lugar, o caminar por ahí. –Hannah parecía confundida, no eran exactamente el tipo de cosas que ella prefería hacer, y hasta donde sabía, a Louis tampoco. –Sí…como quieras. –dijo la rubia, en tono aburrido. –vamos por un café.

Detuvieron el auto y caminaron un par de calles, sin siquiera entender bien el por qué, Louis llevó a Hannah a la cafetería en la que había estado con Athena, entraron, la chica no tenía idea de dónde estaba, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al encontrarse con la librería. Louis señalo las escaleras indicándole a Hannah que se adelantara y buscara una mesa en la parte de arriba, a lo que ella hizo no caso; Louis se acercó al mostrador y preguntó una vez más por el libro que tanto había estado buscando.

Peter Pan, sí claro que lo tenemos, en el segundo pasillo, cuarto estante me parece, ahí hay varias ediciones, puedes buscar la que quieras. –dijo el empleado del lugar. Louis caminó hasta el mueble y sacó un libro, sólo uno, lo abrió y bajó la cabeza.

Con que un libro, eh, es extraño en ti. –dijo Hannah acercándose. –Peter Pan, además ese es un libro de niños. –No es cualquier libro el que estoy buscando, sí es Peter Pan, pero creo que es una primera edición, es…un tanto especial. –contestó el ojiazul pensando e Athena. –como sea, al parecer no lo tienen aquí, vamos a la mesa. –Subieron las escaleras y se sentaron en su mesa.

La puerta del café se abrió una vez más, tres chicas entraron conversando, riendo de seguramente algún comentario sin sentido, un empleado se les acerco y cordialmente les señalo una mesa al fondo.

Hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí, Athena. –dijo el empleado sonriendo. –la mesa usual está vacía, ¿quieren lo de siempre? –Sí por favor, -contestó la ojiverde –y sí, me desaparecí un tiempo, estoy arreglando unos asuntos, pero necesito al menos un pequeño descanso. –Suerte con eso, en un momento les llevo su orden. –terminó el joven.

Los chicos se encontraban sentados en la habitación de Liam, Zayn y Niall, discutían un poco de todo, bromeaban frecuentemente, y ente risas y momentos relativamente serios, terminaron hablando de Louis.

Él sigue pensando en Athena –le contó Zayn a los otros cuatro. –me dijo que Love Actually era su película favorita, que debía ser una señal, creo que en verdad quiere seguir buscándola, pero está confundido. –Love Actually también es mi película favorita. –intervino Harry. -¿por qué habría de ser esa una señal? –Es justo le que le dije, pero no creo que le haya importado mucho. –La verdad es que no sé si prefiero que esté con Hannah o que siga buscando a Athena. –intervino Liam. –me refiero a que seguirla buscando implica que pueda seguir desanimado, y bueno Hannah por otra parte, no me agrada, pero parece que a ella le importa. –Sí, eso parece, pero esa chica es bastante complicada, les recuerdo que fue ella quien terminó con Louis y ahora lo está buscando. –agregó el rubio. – Sabes qué es raro –interrumpió Harry. –Louis nunca nos describió a la chica, sabemos que se llama Athena, y que seguramente le gusta leer, pero no sabemos cómo es…físicamente, y me parece extraño que no lo haya dicho antes. –Tienes razón nunca habló de eso, pero venga, si se interesó tanto en ella, debe ser atractiva, ¿no es cierto? –dijo Zayn –Sí, supongo que sí…¿Qué creen que estén haciendo en este momento?- preguntó Liam al resto. –Ni idea, una cena supongo, tal vez algo un poco más tranquilo que de costumbre. –contestó Niall sin siquiera imaginarse que estarían en aquel extraño café. –Puede ser, aunque sabemos que Hannah es un tanto impositiva, y no es precisamente la clase de gente que vaya a simplemente tomar un café. -Es mujer es extraña, no la entiendo, no la entiendo a ella, ni a Athena, y al menos por el momento, tampoco a Louis. –terminó el rubio. –La verdad es que nadie las entiende, a ninguna, son demasiado complicadas. -Contestó Liam. –Hablando de mujeres, Liam. –dijo Harry curioso. -¿qué pasa con Danielle? Hace un tiempo que no la veo, ¿todo bien? –Liam bajo la mirada y se sacudió el cabello con una mano como signo de confusión. –No sé, la última vez que hablamos no fue como me lo esperaba, y hace un tiempo ya que no nos vemos, no sé si esto va a seguir. –respondió bastante triste. –Pero, ¿tú qué quieres? –preguntó el moreno. –Yo la quiero a ella, en serio la quiero, pero entre los conciertos y su gira de baile es más complicado de lo que esperaba. Después de un rato de seguir conversando decidieron ir a dormir, el plan inicial era esperar a su amigo para ver qué pasaba, pero era tarde, y el cansancio gobernaba.

Amanda llamó al mesero y pidió la cuenta, era hora de irse, más o menos las 11:30, después de pagar se levantaron y salieron por la puerta.

Renzy buscaba las llaves del auto en su bolso, que como siempre se encontraba desorganizada. –Juro que un día de esto te voy a regalar una de esas cosas para que te ordenes, es toda una travesía encontrar lo que sea en tu bolsa. –dijo Athena jugando, Amanda rió en el fondo, las tres sabían que era cierto. –Cállate, el que tú seas una obsesiva compulsiva no es culpa de nadie. –contestó la morena riendo.

Louis dejó la propina en la mesa del café y junto a Hannah bajó las escaleras, se despidió cordialmente del empleado de la librería y abrió la puerta.

Ven aquí están, sabía que aquí las tenía. –dijo Renzy abrió el auto y tomo el asiento de enfrente, Athena se sentó en el asiento de copiloto, y Amanda como de costumbre atrás.

La puerta de Fortuity terminó de abrirse, salió Hannah, y a no más de un paso, Louis, cruzando la calle por la parte trasera de un Mini Cooper rojo que apenas se ponía en marcha.

Entonces, ¿por qué decidiste venir a este café? –preguntó Hannah. –la verdad es que me pareció un poco extraño. –No sé, hace algunos meses vine, y me gustó, creo que quería volver a entrar simplemente por eso. –contestó el ojiazul. –¿Louis?...quiero que me expliques algo. –dijo la rubia. –Louis sabía de que se trataba, era evidente cuál sería la siguiente pregunta, espero un segundo a que Hannah estuviera a su misma altura. –dime. –Hannah titubeó un momento y por fin soltó la pregunta. -¿qué…qué está pasando realmente entre nosotros? ¿Somos novios de nuevo…no es así?

Louis sonrió temerosamente, no sabía que contestar, no sabía si la quería de nuevo en su vida, al menos de ese modo, estaba seguro de que Hannah era una persona divertida, confiada en sí misma, hermosa, y que había pasado un buen rato con ella, pero también reconocía sus defectos, era bastante controladora, celosa y se atrevería a decir que también un poco egocéntrica, pero podía confiar en ella. Sin saber que decir todavía, alzó la mirada y sonrió, en realidad para él no significaba una respuesta, era más como un "veremos", pero para ella no era lo mismo, después de devolverle la sonrisa, prácticamente lo ahorcó con un abrazó, Louis no entendía bien que pasaba, pero tampoco se atrevía a decirle que no quería nada serio con ella. Después de soltarlo, Hannah depositó un beso un su mejilla y siguieron caminando.

Estaban por cruzar una avenida cuando Hannah se detuvo a ver por el vitral de una tienda de ropa, Louis no se dio cuenta de que la chica se detuvo e inmerso en sus pensamientos, siguió caminando y cruzó. Hannah volteó al escuchar un auto detenerse lo más rápido que pudo, el chirrido que había provocado el frenado del auto le destrozó los oídos, de pronto lo vio.

¡Louis, no! –gritó la joven aterrada al otro lado de la calle, se escuchó un golpe seco, corrió hacia la calle, un par de luces alumbraban a un muchacho tirado en el suelo, inconsciente, débil. El auto arrancó huyendo.


	5. Serendipity

Capítulo 5: Serendipity

El sonido y las luces de la ambulancia se hacían paso al pasar por las calles, en cuestión de 15 minutos se encontraban en el hospital, entre tres paramédicos bajaron la camilla de la ambulancia y la llevaron lo más rápido que pudieron a la sala de urgencias, al entrar la gente se aglomeraba para ver al afamado muchacho que iba recostado, sin moverse, parecía no estar respirando, lograron pasar movieron la camilla al quirófano. Hannah esperaba afuera, aterrada, era más de media noche, y estaba sola, sacó su celular de un bolso rojo y entre lágrimas hizo una llamada.

El teléfono no paraba de sonar, nadie contestaba, finamente una voz adormilada contestó.

¿Diga? –espetó Harry con una voz ronca y cortante. -¡¿Harry? –preguntó Hannah conmocionada. –Sí, ¿quién habla?… -Harry, escúchame, soy Hannah. -¿Hannah? ¿Qué quieres? ¿No estás con Louis? Es la 1:13 am, ¿qué quieres? –seguía preguntando el ojiazul adormilado. -¡Harry, cállate y escúchame! –gritó la rubia desesperada. –necesito que despiertes a los chicos y vengan lo más rápido que puedan, a… a Louis lo atropellaron –terminó sollozando. Harry no reaccionaba, no creía que lo que había escuchado fuera cierto. -¡Harry! Contéstame, necesito que llamen a su familia y vengan lo más rápido que puedan, estoy en Central Middlesex Hospital, en la sala de urgencias. –Harry seguía sin entender bien lo que pasaba, y apenas pudo contestar. -¿Cómo está? ¿Qué pasó? –chistó el muchacho espantado. –Les explicare todo en cuanto lleguen, pero por favor, vengan ya.

Harry colgó el teléfono más asustado que nunca, sus ojos estaban a punto de romper en llanto, su mejor amigo atropellado, en el hospital, y él no sabía nada. Subió la escalera lo más rápido que pudo y entró de golpe al cuarto de los otros tres chicos, Liam despertó con el simple sonido de la puerta azotando contra la pared, al ver la cara de Harry entendió que algo andaba mal, sin siquiera preguntar lo ayudo a despertar a los otros dos.

¡Despierten, despierten!, tenemos que irnos ahora, esto es importante. –gritaba Harry aterrado, prácticamente brincando sobre ellos, Liam no entendía nada, pero la preocupación se veía reflejada en los ojos. –Harry ¿qué quieres? –preguntó Zayn molesto. –déjame dormir. -Despierten, Louis está en el hospital. –dijo Harry desesperado, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando lo dijo, pero automáticamente tres pares de ojos se fueron directo a él. ¡¿Cómo que está dónde! –preguntó Niall con los ojos abiertos como platos, se pararon en cuestión de segundos, y se pusieron en cima lo primero que encontraron. –Liam, necesito que llames a los padres de Louis, que les digas que está en el Central Middlesex Hospital, que venga lo antes posible.

Subieron al auto, ninguno de los tres había preguntado qué había pasado, los nervios los carcomían, salieron de la casa y subieron al auto, Liam con teléfono en mano, sin entender qué sucedía y sin tener la más mínima idea de cómo se los explicaría, llamó a los padres de Louis, quienes al parecer ya se habían enterado.

Llegaron al hospital y entraron corriendo, los pasillos estaban atascados de pacientes y prensa, como era de esperarse, ya se habían enterado de que uno de los miembros de la banda de momento había sufrido un accidente. Un doctor les indico el camino, subieron por el elevador y en el cuarto piso les señalaron la sala de espera, en donde encontraron a una rubia con los ojos más hinchados que nunca.

Hannah ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –corrió Zayn a preguntarle. –El llanto se volvió más fuerte, apenas le entraba aire por los pulmones. –Lo atropellaron, estaba cruzando la calle, no sé, qué pasó en realidad, yo estaba viendo una tienda y el debió haber estado distraído. -¿Cómo está? ¿Qué han dicho los doctores? ¿Y el auto? –seguían preguntando los chicos, Hannah estaba abrumada, apenas se le entendía al hablar. –El muy cobarde salió huyendo, y él, no han dicho mucho, hace un rato llamaron a sus padres, vienen en camino, pero dicen que el está muy grave, el golpe le rompió dos costillas y al caer se golpeo la cabeza y se rompió la muñeca derecha. -¿Quiero verlo? –dijo Harry -¿puedo verlo? –No, no, no están dejando que nadie lo visite aún.

Pasaron la noche en el hospital, la familia de Louis llegó alrededor de las 5 am. La sala de espera estaba llena, nadie salía ni entraba, la prensa esperaba afuera, en los periódicos ya se encontraba la noticia.

A las 6 am sonó el despertador, era viernes y como siempre Athena era la primera en despertar, inmediatamente se dio un baño, después de unos 20 minutos estaba terminando de arreglarse y Renzy ya estaba despierta, al terminar de bañarse ella, despertaron a Amanda, quién en más o menos media hora, estaba lista.

A las 7:20 am salieron del departamento, esta vez era el turno de Athena de llevarse el auto, dejo a Amanda en la parada de autobús que la dejaba prácticamente enfrente de su escuela y después llevó a Renzy a su trabajo. 40 minutos más tarde, y puntual como siempre, Athena entró a un edificio alto de cristal, saludo al guardia de la entrada y tomo el elevador, camino hasta a su oficina saldando a todos sus compañeros de trabajo y finalmente se sentó en su escritorio. Un joven alto, delgado, de no más de 18 años y con un par de anteojos toco a la puerta.

Buenos días, señorita Switzer, ¿cómo está? –Athena le devolvió una mirada amenazadora, y después una sonrisa juguetona. –Alex, ya te dije que por favor me digas Athena y que me hables de tú, eres el único que me dice señorita Switzer, y en serio siento que tengo 50 años. –Sí, perdón Athena –dijo el chico sonriendo un poco apenado, al parecer ya conocía el discurso, -ten aquí está el periódico, a y el señor Watson te quiere en la sala de juntas en 30 hora, tienes que revisar este proyecto. –termino el muchacho colocando todos los documentos sobre su escritorio. –Sí, muchas gracias, Alex.

La ojiverde tomo el periódico entre sus manos, vio su reloj y después lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesa, sabía que tenía el tiempo perfecto para leerlo, era una lectora bastante ágil, pero decidió tomarse el tiempo para revisar el proyecto que le habían dejado.

Se trataba de una silla multiusos para niños pequeños que contaba con una cajón y una pequeña mesa desplazable. Athena era diseñadora industrial, se encargó de revisar las medidas, el material, los colores, etc. inmersa en el trabajo se olvidó del periódico un momento, después vio la hora y se levanto, camino por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una sala larga y cristalina con una mesa ovalada en el centro, una pantalla de proyección y una pizarra en la pared. Se sentó y discutió el proyecto, la junta duró más o menos 3 horas.

London Product Design, buenas días. –contestó en monótonamente una oficinista. -¿puedo ayudarlo? –Buenos días –dijo una voz amable al otro lado del teléfono. –estoy buscando a Athena Switzer. –Perdón, la señorita Switzer se encuentra en una junta, ¿quién la busca? – Aranza Hollingberry, su prima. –respondió la morena, sonando un poco angustiada. –Sí, claro, la señorita Hollingberry, ¿quiere dejarle algún recado? –Renzy pensó un minuto, necesitaba hablar con ella urgentemente. –No, no se preocupe, sólo dígale que me llame en cuanto pueda por favor.

Unos minutos más tarde el teléfono volvió a sonar. –London Product Design, ¿puedo ayudarle? –Buenos días señorita, busco a Athena Switzer. -¿De parte de quién? –Amanda Hollingberry, su prima. –Ah sí, señorita Hollingberry, la señorita Switzer, como le dije hace un momento, se encuentra en una junta. -¿Como me dijo? –pregunto Amanda confundida. –Sí, como le dije hace unos minutos, la primera vez que marco. –Ah, ya veo, creo que ha habido una confusión, debió haber sido Aranza, mi otra prima, la que marco antes. –explico Amanda una vez que había caído en cuenta de todo. –Ya veo –contestó la oficinista sin prestar mucha atención. -¿está vez sí quiere dejarle un recado? -¿Está vez? No no, no hay problema, intentaré comunicarme después, hasta luego. –Con esto colgó el teléfono.

Athena salió de la sala de juntas y regresó a su oficina, tenía pensado tomarse unos 20 minutos para leer el periódico, pero al llegar noto que había otro proyecto que revisa y mejorar sobre su escritorio. En realidad no le pesaba, le encantaba su trabajo, así que lo empezó en seguida.

Athena salió un minuto de su oficina y camino hasta una pequeña cocina para preparase un té, de vainilla con menta, como siempre, ahí se encontró con Greta, la oficinista de su piso.

Hola, Greta ¿cómo estás? –preguntó la ojiverde amablemente, Greta era una mujer grande, más o menos unos 55 años, era amable, dulce y eficiente, aunque tenía la peor memoria que alguien podría tener. –Muy bien señorita Switzer, ¿y usted? –contestó la mujer con una sonrisa. –Athena volteó discretamente los ojos, detestaba que le hablaran con tanta formalidad, pero aún sí contestó con una sonrisa. –Bien, gracias. –Ah, señorita, creo que le llama… nono, debo estar confundida, olvídelo, bueno es mejor que regrese a mi escritorio. –dijo Greta confundida, no lograba recordar nada, pero en realidad no le preocupaba mucho, con esto, salió de la habitación.

Athena regresó a su oficina con una taza en la mano, llevaba ya un rato revisando proyectos, así que decidió tomarse por fin esos 20 minutos periódico, como de costumbre, empezó a leer desde la última hoja, y de ahí hacia la primera plana, y entonces apareció. "Louis Tomlinson en Central Middlesex Hospital, aún no despierta" La castaña leyó la noticia lo más rápido que pudo, no entendía nada, estaba en shock, la preocupación y los nervios la invadieron en cuestión de segundos, tomo su celular y llamo a Renzy lo más rápido que pudo.

Hola – dijo Renzy al otro lado del teléfono sin siquiera darse cuenta de quién la estaba llamando. – ¡Renzy! ¿Lo sabes? –preguntó alterada, su voz parecía cortada, al borde del llanto. –Athena, cálmate por favor –espetó la morena también preocupada, no sólo por la condición del chico, sino también por la estabilidad de su prima. –sí lo sé, te llamé varias veces al celular, pero no contestaste, después te llamé a la oficina, pero me dijeron que estabas en junta, que te darían el recado, Amanda también llamó. –explicó. –Dicen que está inconsciente, que desde ayer no reacciona, que se golpeó la cabeza, ¡tengo que verlo¡ -respondió la ojiverde hablando muy de prisa por la preocupación, las palabras apenas se entendían, el llanto y la falta de aire distorsionaban su habla. – Ya lo sé, Athena, tranquila, mira, te juro que estoy haciendo todo lo posible, Leah, una amiga mía trabaja en el hospital, pero es muy complicado entrar. -¡Tengo que verlo, tengo que saber cómo está, decirle mi nombre, explicarle que nunca lo he dejado de buscar! Renzy por favor ayúdame. –dijo la ojiverde con todo de súplica, era raro que reaccionara así, pero parecía susceptible como si hubiera vivido algo así antes. –Te prometo que voy a hacer lo que pueda, pero entiéndeme, podría costarle el trabajo a Leah, intentaré convencerla pero no puedo confirmarte nada aún. –terminó la ojimarrón decaída, se sentía un tanto comprometida, frustrada, pero haría lo que fuera para ayudar a su mejor amiga.

Athena colgó el teléfono y cerró la puerta de su oficina, se estaba ahogando en un mar de lágrimas, no podía creer lo que había pasado, pero no quería que la vieran llorar, odiaba dar explicaciones, mostrarse frágil, se secó las lágrimas e intentó distraerse, entre medias revisiones de proyectos y nuevos diseños, dieron las 6:30 pm, era hora de irse.

Bajo al estacionamiento y encendió el auto, estaba distaría, a la mitad del camino a casa, recogió a Renzy, quien asustada por la preocupación y distracción de su prima, decidió tomar el volante. Llegaron al departamento, la ojiverde seguía llorando, aunque la lágrimas parecían acabarse, Renzy la llevo hasta su cuarto y se sentaron sobre la cama, cinco minutos después llegó Amanda.

¿Cómo estás? –dijo la rubia mientras corría a abrazar a su prima. –Bien, yo estoy bien, pero necesito verlo –dijo la ojiverde sin aliento. -Yo sé, te entiendo, pero tienes que entender que es muy complicado –Athena lo entendía perfectamente, podría costarle el trabajo a Leah, pero no podría dejar de pensar en él, había vivido algo parecido y eso la alteraba aún más. –Hablé con Leah –interrumpió Renzy –me dijo que te va a ayudar a entrar, que hay una puerta en la parte de atrás, pero que tienes que ser discreta, te espera en el estacionamiento a las 9:30 am, a esa hora hay más gente, y su plan es que te mezcles. –explico la castaña.

Athena la abrazó inmediatamente, automáticamente se tranquilizó, sus pulmones se volvían a llenar de aire, aún preocupada se secó los ojos, -Gracias –dijo lo más claro que pudo –a las dos, en serio no sé qué haría sin ustedes. –Amada y Renzy se voltearon a ver y sonrieron –Ni nosotras sin ti. –contestaron al unísono.

Se quedaron el cuarto un rato, sin decir nada, sólo compartiendo silencios, que aunque no era más que eso, no parecían incómodos, seguramente un millar de cosas pasaban por sus mentes en ese momento, pero nadie contaba nada, más o menos a las 11:45 pm, Amanda y Renzy salieron del cuarto. Athena se recostó en su cama, no durmió nada, tenía miedo, no sólo de que Louis no se recuperara, sino de que existía la posibilidad de que ya ni siquiera la recordara, después de varias horas por fin la venció el cansancio.

A las 8:30 am, los chicos llegaban al hospital, la familia de Louis se había quedado ahí la noche pasada, así que llegaban a relevarlos para que fueran a darse un baño, y a descansar un poco.

¿Cómo está, Louis? –pregunto Harry, a la madre del chico, ella bajo la cabeza, estaba destrozada. –Aún no despierta, al parecer el golpe fue bastante fuerte. –contestó la mujer mientras se secaba los ojos con un pañuelo. –Harry le dio un abrazo para consolarla, a pesar de su propia preocupación, la tranquilizo. Se despidieron de la familia de Louis, que regresaría a la hora del almuerzo, y se sentaron en una pequeña sala.

¿Dónde estará el doctor? –pregunto Niall desesperado. –No lo sé, no debe tardar. –contestó Liam. -¿creen que podamos verlo? –Espero que sí, no lo hemos visto desde el accidente- contestó Zayn. –El desanimo era evidente, Louis era parte de ese grupo, por 3 años ya habían estado juntos, eran más que amigos.

A las 9:30 el hospital estaba lleno de gente, aún más ahora, ya que no sólo había pacientes y visitas, sino también una cantidad ridícula de reporteros esperando noticias sobre el popular chico y los miembros del grupo.

Athena estaba esperando a Leah en el estacionamiento del hospital, preocupada, nerviosa, ansiosa, un mar de emociones mezcladas la ahogaban, a lo lejos vio a una joven de no más de 25 años caminar hacia ella, parecía más pequeña ya que no era muy alta, una pelirroja de ojos morrones la saludó y le dijo que la siguiera discretamente.

No es por ser entrometida, pero ¿cuál es exactamente la razón por la que quieres ver tanto a este chico? –preguntó Leah, mientras caminaban por un largo pasillo de concreto con una puerta al final. –Es una historia más larga de lo que crees, pero el punto s que lo conocí hace un tiempo, y después…nos dispersamos, o algo así. –Ya veo. -¿Por qué tienen esta puerta? –preguntó Athena sin entender en realidad la función lógica de una puerta que se encontrara tan exiliada del resto del plantel. –Nadie lo sabe en realidad, creo que era algún tipo de puerta de emergencia o algo así, pero hace años que parece ser un adorno –respondió –el punto es que si no estuviera no podrías entrar, así que no cuestiones. –Athena sonrió con nerviosismo evidente. –Y además es la entrada a la única sección en el hospital que por alguna extraña razón no tiene cámaras. –terminó la pelirroja.

Una vez que entraron, Leah se detuvo en una esquina antes de salir por un pasillo de paredes blancas.

Escúchame bien porque ya no podré seguir acompañándote –dijo a modo de explicación. –Esta sección del hospital no suele tener mucha gente, así que no creo que te sea difícil cruzar. Louis está en el cuarto piso, y esa será la parte complicada, la puerta debe estar asegurada. ¿Ten cuidado sí? –Athena movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo como afirmación, sus nervios la estaba volviendo loca- Gracias, en serio no sabes lo importante que esto. –dijo con una sonrisa en la cara. –No hay de qué. –contestó Leah, y con eso desapareció por el pasillo.

Athena salió de su escondite un par de minutos después, Leah tenía razón, esa parte del hospital estaba prácticamente vacía, subió al cuarto piso por las escaleras de emergencia, ya que sería más seguro, muy discreta pasó hasta la sala de urgencias, donde se encontró con un par de hombre gigantes parados en la puerta. Tendría que esperas a que se fueran. Como un golpe de suerte, uno de los hombres recibió una llamada, al parecer estaban teniendo problemas en la entrada principal por la cantidad descomunal de reporteros, en cuestión de minutos se movieron de ahí. Athena entró a la sala de espera y sintió la mirada de un grupo de chicos sobre ella.

¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –preguntó Harry molesto. –Seguridad. – ¡No, espera! –interrumpió Athena antes de que Harry armara un escándalo. –Yo sé que no me conoces, y que no debería estar aquí, pero… -no sabía qué decir ni cómo explicar quién era, los chicos estaban a punto de llamar a los guardias. –Soy…Athena, no sé si Louis les dijo algo sobre mí, pero lo conocí hace un tiempo y -¿¡Athena! -¿tú eres Athena? –preguntaron Niall y Zayn al mismo tiempo, Liam se paró de su asiento y la miró fijamente. –Louis ha estado buscándote por más de seis meses, lo convertiste en un completo maniaco. –dijo el castaño en un tono un poco molesto, pero el mismo tiempo asombrado. A Athena se le iluminó el rostro al escucharlo decir que la había estado buscando. –Espera, ¿cómo podemos saber que sí eres tú?- preguntó Zayn. -¿Conocen mi nombre no es así? Louis les habló de mí, y ustedes reconocieron mi nombre. –los cuatro chicos duraron un momento, tenía razón, era una argumento lógico sin duda, pero querían una respuesta certera. –Le dijiste que dejarías un –Libro, le dije que anotaría mi teléfono en la primera página de un libro. –interrumpió la chica. –Peter Pan, para ser precisos.

No cabía duda de que era ella, Liam caminó y le extendió la mano para presentarse. –Soy Liam –dijo –unos de los cuatro chicos que ayudaron a Louis a buscarte. –Athena, Athena Switzer –contestó mientras extendía el brazo hacia él. –la chica que ha estado buscando un billete de cinco libras por siete meses. –Harry rió. –Estás loca, ¿te lo han dicho? –dijo el chico mientras se acercaba. –Más de una vez, siempre es bueno que me lo recuerden. –admitió Athena. -¿Y…entonces qué haces aquí exactamente? –intervino Zayn, Athena bajó la cabeza y sonrió tímidamente. –Yo sé que suena ridículo, es decir vi a Louis sólo una vez, pero cuando vi lo del accidente…supe que tenía que verlo, eso es todo. -¿y entraste…cómo? –dijo Niall para seguir con el interrogatorio. –Eso…no es lo importante, ¿podrían decirme cómo está? –preguntó la chica cambiando el tema.

En ese momento una enfermera salió corriendo del cuarto de Louis y sin querer choco con Athena. –Lo siento. –dijo la mujer apresurada. –El pequeño bolso de Athena cayó al suelo y con él todo lo que había dentro. –No, no importa. –dijo Athena mientras se agachaba a recoger sus cosas, Harry se hincó para ayudarla. –Ten, esto es tuyo, dijo el ojiazul entregándole un pequeño espejo, un llavero y un par de billetes sueltos. –Gracias –contestó la chica. –metió el espejo y las llaves en la bolsa y sacó su cartera para guardar los billetes, de pronto se detuvo. -¿Estás seguro de que esto es mío? –Le preguntó a Harry –Sí, salió de tu bolso, ¿algún problema? –No, nada de eso. –contestó mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en la cara. –es sólo que…reviso todos los billetes desde que…debí meterlo en mi bolsa hoy en la mañana, sin revirar nada…-¿Qué con él? Es sólo dinero, ¿no es así? –dijo Niall en tono bajo. –No, bueno sí, pero…son. –Cinco libras -interrumpió Liam, sonriendo. –020 8234 4765 leyó atentamente Athena. –El teléfono, por fin lo encontraste. –Intervino Niall entre alegre y extrañado –que extraño, no crees, el día que te decides a verlo, encuentras el teléfono, gran coincidencia. –Athena seguía sonriendo, no terminaba de creerlo. –Serendipity –dijo, los cuatro chicos la miraron sin con incomprensión. –Una agradable sorpresa.


	6. Ironic

Capítulo 6: Ironic

Athena no podía dejar de ver las cinco libras que había encontrado, los cuatro chicos la miraban entre confundidos y sorprendidos, Harry comenzó a mirarla de arriba abajo, no dejaba de dar vueltas en torno a la chica, su cara reflejaba un poco de extrañeza.

Entonces es cierto- dijo el chico. –Sí crees en el destino. –Athena salió del círculo imaginario que el castaño había formado. –Basta –dijo la chica pegándose a la pared. -¿Qué eres un cuervo? Y sí, sí creo en el destino, siempre lo he hecho. –Bueno es que la verdad es difícil de creer –espetó el muchacho. –De hecho llegamos a pensar que no era más que un pretexto para deshacerte de Louis. –intervino Niall. –Claro que no -dijo la ojiverde –aunque sí tienen un poco de razón, ya me han dicho antes que es algo…no muy convencional. –terminó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Un silenció invadió la sala de repente, la enfermera regresaba al cuarto con una bolsa de algo que parecía suero.

Athena respiró profundamente, la sonrisa se le borró completamente del rostro. -¿Cómo está? –preguntó en voz baja. –No ha despertado, lleva dos días inconsciente, dicen que el golpe fue muy fuerte. Respondió Zayn cabizbajo.

La enfermera salió del cuarto de nuevo, miró su reloj y volteó a la puerta. -¿Quién va a entrar a verlo? –preguntó, los chicos se miraron entre sí, Athena permanecía inmóvil, moría por verlo, pero entendía perfectamente a los chicos, sin decir nada abrió su bolso y sacó una carta.

Creo que deberías ir tú, Harry. –dijo Liam. –Sí, estoy de acuerdo. –terminó Niall. -¿Están seguros? Todos queremos verlo, no sé si sea justo. –Es justo Harry, tienes razón, todos queremos verlo, pero tú eres quien no ha dormido en dos días esperando este momento. –contestó Liam. –Vamos, entra. –concretó Zayn. Harry avanzó unos pasos y de pronto algo lo detuvo.

Harry, espera –dijo la castaña. -¿crees que puedas leerle esto? –completó mientras le daba la carta al ojiazul. Harry vio la carta, miró a los chicos en busca de una mirada de aprobación. –No. –contestó de forma segura. Athena lo veía desconcertada, ¿era mucho pedir, acaso? El chico estiro el brazo y le devolvió la carta. –Tú se la leerás. –dijo de pronto. La ojiverde no parecía entender nada, después de un segundo reaccionó. –No, yo no puedo. –dijo la chica. –son ustedes los que tienen que entrar, ustedes son sus amigos, les corresponde. –Sí, tienes algo de razón supongo, pero fue a ti a quien estuvo buscando por siete meses, sé que le hará bien escuchar tu voz, le gustaría. –espetó Harry. -¿Entonces quién entrará? –dijo la mujer impaciente. –Ella. –contestó Liam prácticamente empujando a la chica. –Muy, bien, sígueme. –Athena caminó detrás de la enfermera hacia la puerta del cuarto, un segundo antes de entrar la ojiverde volteó a ver a los chicos. –Muchas gracias. –susurró, y con esto último desapareció tras la puerta.

Me agrada. –dijo Niall. –es decir, sí es algo extraña, tal vez no el tipo de chica con la que estamos acostumbrados a ver Louis, pero definitivamente me agrada. –Sí, a mí también. –dijo Liam. –pero desde que llegó…la he visto antes, estoy seguro. ¿Cuál dijo que era su apellido? –Switzer. –contestaron Zayn y Harry al mismo tiempo. –Athena Switzer. –repitió el chico, acto seguido sacó su celular.

Sabía que lo había escuchado antes, esta chica es brillante. –espetó realizado. -¿Brillante? –Preguntó Harry, -¿en qué sentido? –Escuchen: "Athena Switzer, a la corta edad de 15, tras la desaparición de una compañera de su escuela, la más joven de los hermanos Switzer resolvió el enigma detrás de los cuerpos de tres chicas encontrados en el río Támesis. La chica logró descifrar el problema matemático basado en un nuevo clásico de la literatura inglesa para encontrar la ubicación del presunto secuestrador." –Tenía 15 años cuando resolvió un problema que el departamento de policía no logró siquiera plantear. –dijo Liam. –Entonces Louis se enredo con una chica genio. –intervino Zayn. –creí que el que quería salir con una cerebrito eras tú, Harry. –Harry sonrió de forma cortante. –Entonces, en eso trabaja, resuelve...-No. –interrumpió Liam rápidamente. –aquí…según otra página es diseñadora. –Zayn suspiró lentamente. –Qué espécimen más raro. –comentó. –Y miren aquí dice que… -¿Algún otro dato interesante?-pregunto Niall antes de que Liam continuara. El castaño calló de repente y frunció el seño. –No nada –contestó, y después leyó para sí mismo: "Gemelos Switzer sufren accidente automovilístico, Lander muere trágicamente."

Athena entró al cuarto de Louis después de haberse desinfectado; la enfermera salió y cerró la puerta. La ojiverde caminó hasta la cama, acarició la mano del chico y sonrió ligeramente, estaba feliz de volver a verlos, aunque devastada por el estado en el que se encontraba, ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba ahí, y si supiera, tal vez ni la recordaría. Aún así, ella acercó una silla y se sentó a su lado.

Tienes mucha suerte. –dijo en voz baja, mientras removía un mechón de cabello que caía sobre el rostro del muchacho. –Hay muchísima gente que quiere sabes cómo estás; tu familia y tus amigos, todos están esperando que despiertes, yo quiero que despiertes, no importa que no tengas idea de quién soy, no me importa, lo juro. –contaba la ojiverde con seguridad, como si Louis fuera a contestarle. De repente recordó la carta, estaba a punto de abrirla y la dejó justo a un lado de la almohada del ojiazul. –No es necesario que la abra, me la sé de memoria, creo que me gustaría que la leyeras tú, así que voy a darte sólo un breve resumen. –dijo. –Pues es básicamente una narración de lo que he hecho estos sie…casi siete meses, de todo lo que he hecho, trabajo, familia, "aventuras", mi búsqueda imparable, en serio te estuve buscando, ¿sabes?, a mi modo, pero lo hice, y bueno, hoy me enteré de que tu también me buscaste a mí, y es una de las mejores cosas que he escuchado en meses. –terminó la chica con una sonrisa. Se quedó callada de pronto, no sabía que más decir, no se sentía incómoda, pero era muy extraño conversar con alguien sin conseguir respuesta alguna. En la esquina del cuarto vio una guitarra, no era nada raro tratándose de Louis; la tomó y tocó unos acordes, simples, definitivamente no era la mejor guitarrista, pero algo sabía, unos 20 minutos después, una mano se movió ligeramente sobre la cama.

La chica dejo la guitarra en su lugar a llamo a la enfermera lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando llegó, le explico lo que había pasado.

¿Ya se había movido antes? –preguntó la ojiverde. –No, no ha hecho nada desde hace dos días, algo parecido a un vegetal. –contesto la enfermera. -¿Está segura de que lo vio moverse? –Sí, completamente. –concluyó Athena. –Bueno, una buena señal, al parecer fue buena suerte el que entrara a verlo, avisaré a los doctores inmediatamente, ellos notificarán a los familiares. –contestó la mujer amablemente. En un instante salió del cuarto.

No creo que sea suerte. –dijo Athena regresando al lugar en donde estaba sentada unos minutos atrás. –Destino, ¿no te lo he dicho? Hace unos 35 minutos más o menos encontré el billete en el que escribiste tu número, tiene que ser el destino. –espetó alegre.

De pronto la puerta se abrió bruscamente, la castaña volteó sorprendida, se encontró una chica alta y rubia, definitivamente más atractiva que ella, al menos desde su punto de vista, femenina, pero sin llegar a tanto, sabía cómo arreglarse, Athena no pudo evitar hacer la comparación; la rubia usaba un vestido veraniego color turquesa, no muy ajustado, pero sin duda la hacía destacar, un par de zapatos altos, y una ligera chamarra de mezclilla; ella, unos pantalones color azul rey y una blusa suelta de manga larga, en color gris, como siempre un par de Converse y el cabello suelto, sólo con una diadema encima. En realidad no le molestaba, se sentía cómoda siendo quien era, pero existía una diferencia abismal y, por alguna extraña razón, temía que ese era el tipo de chica que Louis buscaba.

¿Tú quién eres? –dijo Hannah en un tono un tanto agresivo. –Hola. –contestó la ojiverde. –Soy Athena, una…amiga de Louis. – concluyó. ¿Una amiga? Qué raro, él nunca dijo nada sobre ti, supongo que no debe ser gran cosa. –Athena se quedó callada, no soportaba ese nivel de arrogancia, pero al menos en ese momento prefirió omitir sus comentarios. –Y ¿Tú eres? -Preguntó. -¿Quién soy? Soy Hannah, novia de Louis, ya sabes. –respondió la rubia. –Athena bajó la mirada, ¿había dicho novia? ¿Después de siete meses de haberla buscado, seguía con su novia? La chica no parecía comprender nada, volvió a fijar su mirada en Hannah, vio que sostenía un libro, ¿Peter Pan? –Pues no, la verdad no lo sabía. –contestó finalmente. –pero no importa creo que es mejor que me vaya, buen libro por cierto. –concluyó Athena, caminó hacia la puerta y salió, atravesó un pasillo no muy largo y llegó a la sala de espera.

Los cuatro chicos la vieron apenados, no había manera de que algo bueno pasara estando las dos chicas en una misma habitación.

Tratamos de pararla, lo juro. –dijo Niall. –pero es demasiado impositiva, no nos hizo caso. –No te preocupes. –contestó Athena un poco triste. –supongo que tenía que enterarme, pero…no sé, ¿es irónico, no creen? – ¿irónico? –preguntó el rubio. –Sí, digo, justo el día que pienso que nada puede salir mejor, que siento que el destino está de mi lado, me entero de que tiene…de que sigue con su novia. -¿Sigue? ¿Novia?–cuestionó Zayn. –Athena lo miró un poco sorprendida. -¿Qué no lo sabían? -¿Tú sí? –preguntó el moreno. –No…bueno, no. Pero es lo que ella me dijo, que eran novios. –Debió haber pasado la noche del accidente, antes de eso Louis estaba muy confundido respecto al asunto. –explicó Harry dubitativo. -¿Es irónico, no creen? –preguntó la chica con una mezcla de gracia y desilusión. –No sé si esa sea la palabra. –contestó Liam. –Sí, bueno…no creo que haya una palabra que describa más a la perfección la situación. Es decir, justo el día que todo empieza a salir bien, el día que creo que el destino por fin se puso de mi lado, conozco a la novia del chico que he estado buscando por meses. –sostuvo Athena.

La puerta se abrió después de unos 15 minutos, los chicos hablaban amenamente con la ojiverde, aunque nadie mencionó nada sobre haberla investigado, atravesó el pasillo completo y miró a Athena.

Pensé que ya te habrías ido. –dijo cortante. Liam se levantó bruscamente. –Hannah contrólate, no eres la única que está interesada en saber cómo sigue Louis. –Eso ya lo sé, pero no entiendo por qué ella, digo, si Louis nunca la mencionó es porque no debe ser tan cercana. –La ojiverde se levantó y caminó hasta la rubia. –Mira, no sé qué tan segura seas de ti misa, aunque en este momento diría que en realidad muy poco, y yo simplemente no entiendo por qué reaccionas de una forma tan agresiva contra alguien, que como ya dijiste ni siquiera es tan cercano, pero si vas a decir algo de mí, prefiero que me lo digas de frente, no que finjas que no existo y hables en tercera persona. –dijo Athena molesta.

Hannah se quedó callada un momento, al parecer no le había gustado nada que la retaran de ese modo, se acercó un poco más a la castaña. Los chicos no decían nada, parecían incómodos, sin saber qué hacer; qué decir.

Pues si quieres que te diga lo que pienso de frete, te lo digo: No entiendo cómo es que Louis podría ser tu "amigo", lo conozco más que nadie y sé perfectamente que no eres su tipo, ya sabes, toda simple y sin gracia.

Liam se acerco. –Hannah, ya te dije que te controlaras. –intervino el muchacho. –Déjalo así, Liam, es mejor que me vaya ahora, además yo puedo defenderme sola. –contestó la ojiverde. -Athena estaba molesta, no permitiría que nadie la tratara así, mucho menos alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía, dio un paso hacia la rubia y se defendió. –Pues mira yo no sé si soy o no el tipo de Louis, pero de algo estoy segura es de que algo en mi personalidad le llamó la atención. Y sólo para dejarte las cosas en claro, prefiero mil veces ser una chica simple y con poca gracia, a ser vista como una plástica superficial y parcialmente alfabetizada como tú. –Niall rió para sus adentros. La chica se dio la vuelta terminando la discusión y salió por la puerta sin dar que nadie pudiera decir nada.

Los cuatro muchachos vieron a Athena salir e inmediatamente después dirigieron la mirada a la rubia.

¿Cuál es tu problema?-preguntó Harry un poco molesto. –Ella es mi problema, no tenía por qué venir a ver a MI novio. –contestó Hannah haciendo énfasis. –Mira yo no sé si Louis y tú hayan vuelto a ser novios, pero uno simplemente no arma un escándalo como este en un hospital. –Pues yo no fui la única escandalosa, te lo recuerdo. –Pero fuiste tú la que inició el problema. –terminó el castaño. ¿Qué tienes en la mano? –preguntó Zayn extrañado. –Tú, ¿leyendo? –Niall recordó el comentario de Athena y empezó a reír. –Para su información, yo sí leo, pero no, este libro no es mío, Louis lo estuvo buscando el día que salimos, creo que encontré el que quería. –Liam se levantó caminó hacia ella, Zayn y Harry voltearon a verse inmediatamente. -¿Puedo verlo? –dijo Liam. –Como sea, tómalo. –respondió Hannah desinteresada y aún molesta. Los otros tres chicos rodearon a Liam automáticamente, abrieron el libro en la primera página.

Athena Switzer, 020 4009 45460. –leyó Liam en voz baja para que sólo los chicos pudieran escucharlo. –tenía razón, irónico es la palabra.


	7. The awkward moment

**Hola a todas, primero que nada, mil perdones por tardarme tantísimo en publicar, pero en serio se me ha complicado mucho, espero que no me odien y que sigan leyendo la historia. Así que bueno, aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero que les guste, por fa déjenme sus comentarios, seguro me servirán para el próximo capítulo si es que hay algo que no les guste; y si no es eso, pues en serio me alientan muchísimo a seguir con esto. Espero que no me odien mucho. Un beso. **

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7: The awkward moment.<p>

Athena volvía a su departamento después de aquel contrastante día, estaba terminando de entrar cuando dos chicas la atacaron con un sinfín de preguntas, no podía entender nada de lo que decían, las voces se mezclaban descomunalmente y empezaban a aturdirla.

¡Basta! –gritó la chica, desesperada. –Tranquilas, no entiendo nada de lo que me están diciendo –terminó malhumorada. -¿Todo bien? –pregunto Renzy, bajando la mirada. –No suenas bien. –La ojiverde dio un suspiro, se pasó una mano por el cabello. –Sí, perdón. –contestó más tranquila. –es que…ya no sé qué hacer, no tengo idea de qué va a pasar.

¿Por qué pasó algo malo? –preguntó Amanda. –No, todo lo contrario, bueno casi, llegué perfectamente bien, casi llaman a seguridad, pero al parece Louis les ha hablado de mí a sus amigos, así que me dejaron quedarme, después me dijeron que me había estado buscando y mágicamente encontré las cinco libras de Louis, y después entré a verlo. -¿¡Las cinco libras! –gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo. -¿las encontraste? ¿Cómo, dónde? Creí que revisabas cada billete que toaba tus manos. –preguntó Renzy apresurada. –Sí, bueno supongo que hoy en la mañana entre las prisas no me di cuenta de que las tenía. –Entonces es el destino, por fin, está de tu lado. –Afirmó Amanda –además después entraste a verlo, ¿salió excelente, no? –Sí bueno, esa parte sí, entre y estuve con él como media hora, y despertó, me escuchó y…mejor dicho, se movió, pero es una gran avance. –Eso está excelente, todo está tomando forma. –volvió a interferir Amanda emocionada. –Espera ¿esa parte? ¿O sea que hay algo que no salió bien? –cuestionó la castaña.

Athena miró al suelo, se llevó un rizo detrás de la oreja y buscó las palabras precisas para dar su explicación. –Tiene novia. –dijo de repente, sin rodeos, en un tono extrañamente comprensivo, pero aún de tristeza. -¿Te estuvo buscando per tiene novia? Eso no tiene ningún sentido. –dijo la rubia. –es de cierto modo jugar con la gente, es un cretino…-No, no es ningún cretino, pasaron seis meses, y el hecho de que carezca de sentido no significa que no supiera que fuera posible. –contestó la ojiverde. –fui yo la que decidió buscarlo por siete meses y a pesar de que su novia no me pareció más que una barbie superficial y poco razonable, no me arrepiento de haber ido a verlo, sé que me escuchó y con eso me basta. –Entonces, ¿planeas volver buscarlo? Es decir, puedes…tienes su número. –intervino Renzy. –No. –contestó subiendo los hombros. –al menos por ahora, no creo que sea prudente, de todas formas, ellos…sus amigos saben que me importa y quiero suponer que si notan que "me alejo" es porque me parece lo más pertinente. –Cada día me sorprendes más. –exclamó la morena. –en todo sentido, a veces bueno, a veces…no malo…pero confuso, pero igual sabes que estaremos ahí siempre. –terminó, Amanda asintió con la cabeza, Athena las miró detenidamente, una a la vez, una sonrisa se iluminó en su rostro.

Una semana de la visita había pasado, la madre de Louis, Johanna, estaba sentada en la sala de espera mientras el doctor hacia uno chequeo rutinario, desde la visita de Athena Louis había empezado a mover los brazos y la piernas, y aunque eran movimientos delicados y apenas notorios, eran una excelente señal. De pronto el médico salió del cuarto y se detuvo justo en frente de Johanna.

Puede entrar a ver, despertó. –dijo sonriendo. -¡¿Despertó? –preguntó la mujer dando un brinco, casi salta encima del doctor, pero logró controlarse. –Sí, así es, está despierto, pero señora, le pido que se controle, sé que ya pasó un tiempo del accidente, pero puede estar delicado, recibió un fuerte golpe y el cerebro suele tener diferentes reacciones. –explicó el médico. –me parece prudente que lo vea, es su madre después de todo, pero le pido que se lo tome con calma. –La señora Tomlinson lo miro desconcertada, la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se desvaneció poco a poco. -¿Podría pasarle algo grave? –preguntó mirando al suelo. –No creo, lo más normal es que reaccione un poco más lento, no lo agobie con preguntas por favor, la hinchazón del cerebro suele causar pequeñas contusiones, algunas veces, son graves, tiene razón, pero este no es el caso, aunque tal vez tenga ciertas fallas de memoria, es bastante normal después del trauma, pero se recuperará.

La mujer dio unos cuantos pasos insegura, tomó aire y entró a la habitación, al verla entra Louis abrió los ojos como platos y se sentó lo más derecho que pudo.

Hey, ¿cómo estás? –preguntó Johanna tratando de no abalanzarse encima de su hijo. –Bien…supongo, con un terrible dolor de cabeza. –Johanna sonrió ligeramente, le costaba mantener la postura, pero se sentía más tranquila, Louis reaccionaba perfectamente, o al menos eso pensaba.

Tus hermanas y tu padre no tardan en llegar, la enfermera dijo que los llamaría, morían por verte. También los chicos estuvieron aquí, en un rato los llamaré, querrán saber que te encuentras bien. –explico la señora Tomlinson. –Bien…sí…¿mamá?...¿qué pasó exactamente, por qué están todos tan preocupados? –preguntó el ojiazul. Johanna Tomlinson quedó pasmada, lo miraba directamente a los ojos, no sabía cómo responder, ¿es que o lo sabía? ¿No lo recordaba? Un accidente así no podía olvidarse fácilmente.

Entonces recordó "Tal vez tenga ciertas fallas de memoria, es bastante normal después del trauma, pero se recuperará"; esas fueron las palabras del doctor. Con un semblante de tranquilidad aparentada lo tomó de la mano. –Louis, te atropellaron, al caer te golpeaste la cabeza. ¿no recuerdas nada? –preguntó la mujer desconcertada, Louis abrió los ojos como platos, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y sintió una pequeña cicatriz en el lado lateral derecho de su cráneo, se alteró un poco, lo frustraba no recordar o que había pasado exactamente. -¿cómo pasó? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo estoy aquí? –preguntó apresurado. –Tranquilo, querido, tranquilo. –dijo su madre mientras lo abrazaba, ya lo recordarás no te preocupes, llevas aquí unas tres semanas, y nadie sabe bien qué pasó, sólo estabas con Hannah. –explicó. – ¿Hannah? ¿Hannah estaba ahí? –sí, cariño, Hannah, tu novia, estaba contigo. -¿Mi novia? Pero si Hannah terminó conmigo. –Johanna, no contestó, estaba confundida, Hannah sí había terminado con Louis, pero hacía de eso poco menos de un año y después lo había vuelto a buscar, ¿Cuántas cosas había borrado Louis de su memoria? Se preguntaba. –Mira, o te preocupes, eso no importa, lo importante es que ya estás bien. -¿Bien? Pero si no recuerdo nada. –contestó el ojiazul desesperado. –No importa, cariño, los doctores dijeron que es normal, pero que recuperarás la memoria, es sólo un efecto secundario. Mira ya no te preocupes más, está bien. Saldré a ver si tu padre y tus hermanas están aquí, o los chicos, tal vez, si quieres puedo llamar a un doctor para que te explique todo. –Espetó Johanna, para tranquilizar a su hijo. –Está bien, quiero que me expliquen todo. –Te entiendo. –Johanna caminó hacia la puerta, la mataba ver a su hijo así de frustrado, se sentía impotente, triste, confundida, tenía miedo, pero trataba de controlarse enfrente de él. –Te amo. –Yo a ti -contestó el muchacho. –Espera, se te olvida tu libro. -¿Mi libro? –Sí…¿Peter Pan? –Ah, no es mío, creo que fue Hannah quien te lo trajo. -¿a mí? –pregunto Louis. –Pues sí, no sé por qué, pero sí. Iré a buscar al doctor ¿está bien? –contestó Johanna a punto de salir. –Sí, gracias.

Una vez que se cerró la puerta detrás de su madre, Louis tomó el libro que estaba en una mesa de noche. -¿Peter Pan? ¿Para mí? –se preguntó en voz baja. Antes de abrirlo lo analizó detalladamente, era un libro viejo, probablemente usado, pero se veía bien cuidado, la portada era con una cubierta blanca, un poco lastimada de las esquinas, la silueta de un niño envuelto con ramas y hojas lucía en la portada. Lo abrió en la primera hoja. – Athena Switzer, 020 4009 45460. Qué raro… -pensó sin darle mucha importancia, comenzó a hojear el libro sin leerlo realmente, sólo leía un par de palabras al azar, en algunas páginas encontraba ciertas anotaciones, incluso pequeños dibujos, en una hoja vacía por ejemplo, un pequeño dibujo de la casita de Wendy, o características de los niños perdidos anotadas cerca de sus nombres. Le llamó la atención, cada que encontraba una nota se detenía a leerla, llegó al final del libro después de leer todas las marcas que había encontrado, en la última hoja, un dibujo de Nunca Jamás, y una última nota "Still waiting with an open window". Cerró el libro, curioso, no tenía idea de de quién pudo haber sido, de cómo había llegado a él y por qué.

De pronto se abrió la puerta, entro el doctor junto con toda su familia, sus hermanas corrieron a abrazarlo, el doctor le explicó su situación, también le hizo saber que después de unos últimos estudios podría regresar a su casa, que lo mejor era que viviera su vida como siempre, eso lo ayudaría a recordar todo, él hizo lo posible por entender y permanecer calmado, se quedó un rato con sus parientes, la habitación estaba llena.

¡Chicos! Vengan rápido. –gritaba Harry por toda la casa. Los cuatro chicos corrieron al cuarto del muchacho. –Louis despertó, podrá regresar después de unos cuantos estudios. -¿Regresar? ¿Con nosotros? ¿Solo? –Preguntó Zayn – ¿Qué no te emociona? –dijo Harry. –Claro que sí, me refiero a que no sé si sea lo más conveniente por su salud. –Su madre me dijo que sí, que ella se quedaría en un hotel cerca de aquí, pero que Louis tiene que vivir como siempre. –Qué extraño, uno supondría que sería ella la primera en oponerse a que regresara a lo normal. –intervino Liam. -¿Harry no te dijeron nada más, pasó algo? – Harry bajó la cabeza un poco –Sí, tiene que regresar a su vida de siempre, lo cotidiano porque…porque no recuerda nada, Johanna me dijo que Louis piensa que Hannah acaba de terminar con él, que no recuerda nada desde hace 10 meses. –Bueno a mí también me gustaría borrar a Hannah de mi memoria. –dijo Niall. –Cállate, Niall, ¿Harry por qué no lo dijiste antes? Esto es grave. –intervino Liam nuevamente mientras Zayn reía por el comentario de Niall. –Lo sé, pero el hecho es que Louis va regresar y lo de la memoria no es permanente. –explicó el ojiazul. Sí Liam, tranquilo, Louis va a estar bien, su madre estará cerca y vamos a hacer que lo recuerde todo. –espetó Niall. –Sí, pero son 10 meses. –Ya lo sé –dijo Harry –pero ya te dije que esto es temporal, mira ustedes son mis mejores amigos, y sé que vamos a lograr que Louis recuerde todo, nos guste o no. –Está bien, tienen razón. –Espera…¿10 meses? –preguntó Zayn. –Sí 10 meses, Zayn, no s tan difícil de comprender. –contestó el rubio. –No idiota, no es, pero es que…¿no lo ven? Eso significa que Louis borró completamente a Athena, en su mente no la conoce. –Los chicos se miraban a los ojos, no había nada que decir, no sabían que decir. –Tenemos que hablar con ella. –dijo Liam. –No, primero hay que ver a Louis, tal vez recuerde algo, hay que confirmarlo primero, sino vamos a destrozar las esperanzas de la chica sin razón alguna. –completó Harry.

Renzy salió de bañarse y se encontró con Amanda en la sala como loca. -¿Renzy, no has visto el teléfono? , llevo hoooras buscándolo. –explicó la rubia. –No, acabo de salir de bañarme, ¿Athena no lo tiene? –contestó la morena. -¿Athena está? –Sí, está en su cuarto, ¿cómo por qué no habría de estar? –espetó Renzy en tono de burla. –Pues no sé, pero generalmente está escuchando algo, o….no sé es una persona bastante inquita, no importa que sólo esté leyendo, ella encuentra el modo de hacer ruido y yo no escuche nada. –Jaja, qué tonta eres, no ha salido en todo el día, seguro ella tiene el teléfono. –Las dos chicas caminaron hacia la recámara de Athena y sin abrieron la puerta, entraron, el cuarto estaba vació. –Te lo dije, no está aquí, y el teléfono está perdido. –sostuvo Amanda. –Claro que está, ahí. –dijo la castaña orgullosa señalado un par de puntas de pie que salían de debajo de la cama de la ojiverde. Las dos chicas se agacharon y levantaron las cobijas que cubrían el hueco entre la cama y el suelo, la chica se encontraba más que despierta, rodeada de almohadas mirando fijamente un billete de cinco libras y el teléfono inalámbrico. -¿Necesitan algo? –preguntó Athena distraída. –No, sólo llevo todo el día buscando el teléfono como loca. –rezongó la más pequeña. –Lo siento, tómalo. -¿Qué, no piensas usarlo?- dijo Renzy. –No sé, no creo…es decir, seguro ni siquiera tiene su teléfono prendido, es decir está un hospital y no, no creo que sea buena idea, no ahora. –Jaja, eres una cobarde, estuviste encerrada todo el día, debajo de tu cama analizando cinco libras, ¿y ahora no vas a marcarle?, eres todo un caso. –dijo la rubia. –No importa, mañana veré si le llamo, además tú tienes que hacer una llamada. –Pero que consciencia la tuya. –se quejo nuevamente Amanda. –yo tenía que hacer una llamada, hacer más o menos dos horas, ahora ya no importa. –Bueno…si tú no vas a usar el teléfono y tú tampoco vas marcarle a tu estrellita perdida, creo que si tengo que hacer una llamada importante. –dijo Renzy tomando el teléfono del suelo. Amanda abrió la boca a modo de reclamo. Athena empezó a reír. –En serio, ¿no puedes ser más cínica, verdad? –preguntó la chica mientras salía de su agujero. -¿Cínica, yo? Nunca –se defendió la castaña. –lista, eso es diferente, hasta cierto punto considerada, Jajaja, es decir no lo van a usas más, ¿o miento? –terminó mientras salía del cuarto con el teléfono en las manos. –En serio, esa mujer es todo un caso. –dijo Amanda volteando los ojos. –un poco sí…pero bueno ya no le podemos arreglar nada, ¿no? Además tú debiste haberme venido a buscar antes. –concluyó la ojiverde con una sonrisa en la cara.

Dos días más en el hospital, Louis estaba más despierto que muchas otras veces, pero también se sentía frustrado, no podía recordar nada, 10 meses de su vida se habían borrado por completo de su memoria, quería salir, necesitaba salir y ver el mundo, ver lo que había perdido, quería recuperar todos esos recuerdos.

El médico entró a la habitación junto con sus padres, los chicos, sus hermanas y Hannah esperaban en la sala de afuera.

¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó el doctor en tono muy neutro. Los padres del chico se acercaron a él y se pararon justo a los lados de su cama, su madre le tomo la mano. El doctor sonrió ligeramente.

Bueno, tengo los resultados de las últimas pruebas que te hicimos, las de ayer. –aclaró. –y sí…creo que puedes irte, los resultados son normales, todo se encuentra en orden. –Louis se sentó lo más derecho que pudo, estaba feliz de escuchar la noticia, pero quería saber qué pasaría con sus recuerdos. –Pero…¿recuperaré la memoria? –Sí, Louis, tranquilo, ya te dije que esto es algo normal, este tipo de traumas es uno de los más comunes en estos accidentes, además regresar a tu vida normal será de gran ayuda. –explicó el médico. –de todas formas quiero que regreses en un par de semanas para revisarte. –Está bien, muchas gracias. –Bueno ahora los dejo, creo que lo mejor es que arregles tus cosas, supongo que querrás salir de aquí pronto. –Sí, bueno extraño el exterior. –dijo el muchacho jugando. –Sí, y yo extrañaré a la cantidad descomunal de periodistas en los recibidores. –contestó el médico mientras salía por la puerta. Louis se paró de la cama y entro a cambiarse al baño, después su madre lo ayudo a guardar algunas cosas. –Regresarás con los chicos. –dijo su padre. –el doctor dice que es lo mejor, pero nosotros estaremos cerca, ¿está bien? –Louis asintió con la cabeza, salieron de la habitación y todos lo recibieron emocionados, pero claro, cautelosos. Sus padre fueron a la caja a pagar los servicios mientras Louis se ponía un poco al tanto de todo.

No sabes cómo me alegra que estés fuera, haces falta dentro de la casa. –dijo Harry. –Sí, ya verás prepararemos una reunión de bienvenida, será genial. –intervino Zayn. Louis sonreía como nunca, saludo a sus hermanas con un gran abrazo y Hannah un poco incómodo y confundido, la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. En un momento Harry y Louis quedaron atrás mientras todos se dirigían a la salida. –¿Harry? –Sí, Louis, ¿pasa algo? –contestó el rizado. –¿No es sólo…sabes quién es Athena…Athena Switzer? –preguntó el ojiazul. Harry se tensó un poco, no sabía que contestar, podría ser que él recordara a la chica, pero también podría confundirlo mucho. –No me suena mucho, ¿por qué preguntas? –dijo finalmente. –Por nada…es que, encontré un libro en mi habitación, mi madre dice que Hannah me lo dio como obsequio, pero en la primera página estaba escrito ese nombre, no sé quería ver si la conocía, supongo que no. –Sí…tal vez no lo suficiente…-dijo Harry en voz baja. Louis salió por la puerta y Harry se acercó a Liam, espero un poco a que Hannah, quien se encontraba detrás de ellos se adelantara. –Creo que es momento de llamar a Athena. –dijo Harry mirando al suelo. -¿Ya lo confirmaste? –preguntó Liam nervioso. –Sí, no recuerda nada, vio el libro, leyó el nombre, y no lo recuerda. Los dos chicos se miraban confusos, indecisos. –Liam…creo que deberías ser tú quien le diga, creo que eres el que más tacto tiene. –explicó Harry. Liam no contestó, sólo asintió con la cabeza, definitivamente no sería fácil, pero ya pensaría en algo para arreglar las cosas. –Definitivamente no es algo que me guste, pero está bien, la llamaré mañana.


	8. Sothis is plan A

****Bueno pues aquí les dejo el octavo capítulo, espero les guste, y que lo sigan leyendo y todo eso, por fa comenten. Un abrazo, gracias. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: So...this is plan A.<strong>

Louis despertó alrededor de las 11:00 am, ese no iban a trabajar para que el chico descansara, salió del cuarto analizando cada rincón posible hasta bajar las escaleras y encontrarse con los demás en la sala, a pesar de que los recordaba a todos perfectamente, le costaba asimilas ciertas cosas.

¿Te sientes mejor? –Preguntó Harry –ayer mientras dormías parecía que algo te molestaba. –Sí, me dolía un poco la cabeza, pero ya estoy mejor. ¿Cuál es plan para hoy? –espetó el ojiazul. –Pues…-intervino el rubio indeciso. –supongo que podríamos ir a la disquera, no a trabajar, sino más bien a que ubique un poco todo, o tal vez, sólo a pasera por ahí, ya sabes tus lugares favoritos. –Sí, supongo que estaría bien. –afirmo Louis volteando a todos lados. –Humm…tengo una pregunta…¿Hannah es mi novia? –Los chicos voltearon a verse sin una respuesta que dar, en realidad ellos sabían nada de eso. –digo, la última vez ella terminó conmigo, y ahora me entero que estamos juntos. –Pues la verdad es que nadie está muy seguro de eso –explicó Zayn -al menos eso es lo que ella dice, pero bueno, todo empezó cuand… -Liam le dio un golpe en el estómago discretamente con el fin de que se callara. -Eso en realidad no importa -interrumpió el castaño- ya lo recordarás, y si no…pues veremos qué hacer. –Está bien, supongo que… tendré que recordarlo algún día. Me daré una ducha, en cuanto termine podremos irnos. –dijo Louis.

El muchacho dio la vuelta y regresó por las escaleras, una vez que escucharon que la puerta del baño se cerrara, todos empezar a hablar como locos.

Eres tonto acaso –le dijo Liam a Zayn. –él no recuerda nada, no puedes decirle todo lo que pasó con Athena de golpe. –Está bien, pero tranquilízate, quieres. –dijo Zayn en forma de reclamo. –Cálmense los dos, ¿sí? Liam tiene razón hay que cuidar lo que decimos, pero en este momento hay cosas más importantes que discutir. –dijo Harry. -¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas exactamente? –pregunto Niall curioso. –Cosas como Athena…bueno no como Athena, como lo que le vamos a decir. Liam ¿has pensado en algo? –Liam pensó unos segundos mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. –Sí, bueno algo así, creo. En realidad creo que no le va a sentar nada bien el hecho de que el chico que estuvo buscando por más de la mitad del año la haya borrado de su memoria, pero definitivamente hay que decirle. –respondió Liam. –el punto es, que me gustaría que se volvieran a ver ¿entienden? –Ajá…y eso…¿cómo exactamente? –preguntó Zayn atento al plan de su amigo. –No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea pero se me ocurría hacer una "reunión" ya saben, con el pretexto de que Louis traté de recordar a todas esas personas que lo rodean…o lo hicieron. –Y el plan es invitarla…a mí me parece una buena idea –comentó Niall –y conociendo a Louis, no creo que se oponga. -¿Todos de acuerdo? –interrogó el castaño. Los tres chicos asintieron con la cabeza. ¿De acuerdo, pero igual tengo que hablar con Athena, la llamaré hoy en la tarde, y le diré que tengo que verla…este tipo de cosas hay que decirlas de frente. –explico.

Bueno ya estoy listo –dijo Louis bajando las escaleras. -¿nos vamos? –Sí, vámonos. –Los cuatro chicos salieron de la casa y subieron al auto. Una voz conocida empezó a sonar, y cuatro coros se unieron, era su disco, en realidad, si del tiempo dependía, Louis tendría que recordarlo, pero no costaba nada comprobarlo, mientras el auto avanzaba el chico tarareaba en voz baja.

No hicieron mucho en realidad, después de ir un rato al estudio, de vitar a la familia del chico y de caminar un rato por la cuidad regresaron a su casa. Liam por su parte tomó un pequeño desvío.

De su bolsillo sacó su celular, el chico no era ningún tonto, el día que había visto que Hannah tenía el libro de Athena, había copiado su teléfono. Le marcó y espero a que contestara, después de unos segundos una voz apareció al otro lado del teléfono.

¿Bueno? –contestó la chica, esperando una respuesta inmediata. –Hola ¿Athena? –respondió Liam con seguridad. –tengo que hablar contigo, ¿podemos vernos? -¿Quién eres? –preguntó la ojiverde sin tener una mínima idea de quién quería verla. –Oh, qué tonto, soy Liam, amigo de Lou… -Ah, hola –interrumpió. –Hola –repitió él. –como te decía, podemos vernos. -¿Ahora? ¿Pasó algo? –dijo Athena. –Pues sí…es algo importante, pero necesito decírtelo de frente. –explicó. La chica estaba un poco espantada, eso podría ser cualquier cosa, qué si algo le había pasado a Louis. -¿En dónde estás? –preguntó Liam. –En…mi casa, ¿y tú? -¿Dónde vives? en serio necesito verte ya. -¡Liam, cálmate! Me estás espantando, dime dónde estás y buscaremos un punto medio ¿está bien? –exclamó la chica casi pegando un grito. Él dio un suspiro y más tranquilo contestó. –Lo siento…es que es algo importante. Estoy cerca de Piccadilly Circus, ¿algún lugar en particular? –preguntó el muchacho. –Humm. ¿Te parecen bien los jardines de Kensington? ¿En la estatua de Matthew Barrie? -contestó la chica a modo de pregunta. –Sí, creo que está bien, ¿en cuánto tiempo? –Dame media hora y estaré ahí ¿de acuerdo? –Sí está bien, nos vemos.

¿Con quién hablabas? – dijo Amanda levantando una ceja. -¿Qué, una cita? –preguntó Renzy. –Claro que no, tontas, era Liam…dice que tiene algo que decirme sobre Louis, -Ah, ya veo, entonces ahora sales con sus amigos. –completó Amanda en tono burlón. –Ja, chistosa, me voy a arreglar, quede de verlo en media hora. –terminó la ojiverde.

Athena entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Las dos chicas se quedaron conversando en la sala.

"Me voy a arreglar" –imitó Amanda a modo de juego. –Es bueno saber que al menos los otros chicos la conocen. –terminó más seria. –Sí, mínimo está un paso más cerca –contestó la castaña –pero me preocupa. –Lo sé… ¿Qué crees que le diga? –Preguntó la rubia. –No sé, no me imagino nada, espero que no sea nada grave, después de casi 7 meses de buscarlo, después encontrarlo y descubrir que tiene novia, no ceo que pueda haber algo peor ¿o sí? -No, espero que no.

Athena salió de su cuarto ya arreglada, unos jeans, unos botines bajos, una blusa sencilla, una chamarra de mezclilla encima y una bufanda, nada ostentoso. –Bueno, me voy señoritas, Liam ya debe estar cerca de donde quedamos vernos. -¿Crees tardar mucho? –preguntó Renzy. –No, no creo, pero si veo que demoro un poco más les llamo ¿sí? –Ok, pero por favor nos llamas, porque generalmente se te olvida. –contestó la castaña mientras Athena abría la puerta. –Sí mamá, cómo digas. –terminó la ojiverde burlona.

Salió de su edificio y llamó un taxi, el parque no le quedaba lejos, pero tenía el tiempo encima. El tráfico estaba ligero, así que no demoró. Bajo del taxi y caminó unos cuantos metros, vio la hora, llegaba justo a tiempo, llegó a la estatua, y como lo predijo, Liam ya estaba ahí.

Hola ¿Llegaste hace mucho? –preguntó la ojiverde. –Hola, no, hace más o menos unos 10 minutos, pero ya estaba cerca. -Está bien, siento haberte hecho esperar igual. –No no te preocupes…yo llegue antes. –dijo el chico despreocupado. –Encontraron el libro. –dijo Athena con una sonrisa en la cara. –Sí, fue extraño en realidad, Hannah se enteró que Louis lo buscaba, supongo nunca supo la razón y fue ella quién lo encontró. –¿Hannah?- dijo la chica sorprendida. –Bien, esto paso de irónico a ridículo. –termino. –Sí un poco…entonces la estatua de Peter Pan, ¿por qué no me sorprende. –comentó Liam en un tono irónico. La chica soltó un pequeño suspiro y sonrió. –Bueno es uno de mis lugares favoritos, una de mis historias favoritas, y me queda relativamente cerca. –explicó. –Muy bien, tengo algo que decirte… -Liam, mira, si es algo que no me va a gustar, dímelo de una vez por todas, para que pueda encerrarme en mi cuarto a…llorar o lo que sea que hago cuando me siento mal. –Interrumpió Athena –No, mira, tranquila, ¿sí? Mira es complicado, no creo que sea una buena noticia...como ya debes saber, Louis despertó hace dos días. –Sí está en todas las noticias –volvió a interrumpir la ojiverde. –Sí…mira por qué mejor o nos sentamos. –No, Liam, dímelo de una vez. –Athena…Louis…él olvidó todo lo que vivió desde hace 10 meses, no tiene idea de lo que pasó. -¿Qué? ¿Todo, olvido todo? –preguntó la chica abrumada. –Sí, pero mira, tranquila… -¡¿Tranquila? ¡Quieres que esté tranquila cuando me acabo de enterar que el chico que busqué por meses me olvidó por completo, que no tiene idea de que existo! –exclamó Athena al borde del llanto.

¡Athena, escúchame! –interrumpió Liam mientras la tomaba de los hombros. La chica pareció tranquilizarse un poco, su cara reflejaba impotencia, frustración, tristeza. –Sé perfectamente que no es lo que quería escuchar, lo entiendo perfectamente, pero los doctores dicen que mejorará, por eso te busque, quiero que lo veas. -¿Cómo? Liam, Louis tiene amnesia postraumática, no va a recordarme, no es tan fácil…además él ya tiene novia. –Sí pero tampoco la recuerda….bueno a ella sí, pero no recuerda que sea su novia. –explicó Liam. –No pienso aprovecharme así de su falta de memoria, no caería tan bajo nunca. –Ya lo sé, y no es lo que busco, ¿cálmate un poco, sí? Estoy tratando de ayudarlos. –dijo Liam en voz alta, un poco exasperado. Athena lo miró desconcertada, no creía que se pondría así. Liam bajó la mirada y se calmó. –Lo siento, es que es más difícil de lo que creí. –No, perdóname a mí, no debí ponerme así, es sólo que…aah, no importa. –Supongo que para ti también es difícil y sé lo que es sentirse olvidado, pero por eso estoy aquí, quiero que lo veas, pero no soy tonto, no te voy a encerrar sola con él en un cuarto, el plan es hacer una fiesta, con la gente que ha conocido, para que la recuerde, te verá y no sé…tal vez algo vuelva a su memoria. –Liam…mira lo voy a pensar ¿sí? Pero no estoy segura de que sea buena idea. Por lo pronto lo mejor es me vaya, necesito tranquilizarme. –dijo Athena en voz baja. –Está bien, pero por favor piénsalo.

La chica se despidió a distancia y empezó a camina. Liam la vio alejarse un poco, después miró al cielo, eran más de las siete y ya estaba oscureciendo.

¿Dónde vives? –le grito desde donde estaba parado. La chica volteó a verlo. –Green North Audley, esquina con Oxford Street. –respondió. ¿y piensas ir caminando? –preguntó Liam confundido. –Pues me dará tiempo para pesar. – Liam dio un suspiro corto y corrió hasta la chica. –No hay forma de que te deje ir caminando sola a esta hora. –Liam, en serio no tienes de que preocuparte. –Está bien, no me preocuparé, pero no vas a ir sola, además me servirá también a mí para pensar. –explicó.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros sin decir palabra alguna, no era incómodo, simplemente no había necesidad de decir nada. De repente se interrumpió el silencio.

¿Cómo supiste que era amnesia postraumática? –pregunto el muchacho serio. –Me pareció lo más lógico, eso es todo. –Liam soltó una pequeña risa. –Eres un genio, lo había olvidado. -¿Genio? De qué hablas. –respondió Athena. –Sé quién eres, sé que a los 15 años resolviste un caso tú sola, y sé que eres la siguiente en la lista de espera como vicepresidenta en London Product Designe, y tienes 21 años, eres un genio. –Estuviste investigándome, ¿qué clase de acosador eres? –exclamó la chica viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. –No soy…somos…acosadores, pero Louis es uno de nuestros mejores amigos, y no hay manera de que lo dejemos estar con alguien sin saber quién es, así que sí, te investigamos un poco. –Agh!, eso es ridículo. Pero está bien ya que lo sabes te tendré que explicar. Yo no soy ninguna genio, tengo memoria eidética, que es totalmente diferente. –dijo un poco molesta. –Memoria ¿qué? –Eidética, quiere decir que recuerdo prácticamente todo lo que veo o escucho. Es por eso que pude resolver el caso, el problema no era solamente matemático…bueno sí, pero los números hacían referencia a Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, uno de mis libros favoritos, y lo conozco de memoria… -Entonces…¿recuerdas absolutamente todo? -No, no absolutamente todo, pero sí la mayoría. –Pero no importa es decir al final resolviste el problema, no sólo recordaste los números. –Sí, pero era bastante sencillo en realidad, sólo necesitaban cambiar la base numérica en un incremento de tres y tendrían el número de la casa en la que el sujeto se encontraría. –explicó Athena haciéndolo sonar bastante obvio. –Claaaro, ahora todo tiene sentido, nadie a los 15 años sabe eso. –Lo sabes si memorizas libros de matemáticas, y bueno está bien, tal vez soy una persona bastante racional y lógica, pero si de algo estoy segura es que no encajo con la definición de genio. –Terminó apresurada. Liam soltó una pequeña carcajada. –Memorizaste la definición del diccionario acaso. –Dijo como burla. –Sí, ¿hay algún problema? –JAJA, tú en serio tienes problemas. –Ok, basta ya de burlarte de mí ¿sí? –Sí, ya basta, lo siento.

Siguieron caminando, ya estaban cerca de la casa de Athena y el silenció que se había vuelto a crear volvió a cortarse.

¿Cómo se llama? –pregunto Athena sin especificar. -¿De qué hablas exactamente? –respondió Liam sin tener idea alguna. –Hace un rato dijiste que entendías lo que es sentirse olvidado, así que supongo que hablabas de una chica. –Entonces si lo recuerdas todo…-el chico dio un largo suspiro. –Danielle, se llama Danielle y es mi novia. –respondió finalmente. -¿Tu novia? ¿O sea que siguen en una relación? Ok, no entiendo por qué te sientes olvidado si siguen juntos. –Es muy complicado, yo estoy en giras seguido, paso mucho de mi tiempo en el estudio o en eventos, y ella es bailarina entonces también está ocupada mucho tiempo, casi no nos vemos y no sé si esto siga funcionando. –explicó Liam. –Pero ¿tú la quieres? –Sí, muchísimo. -¿Y ella a ti? –Bueno eso quiero pensar. -¿Quieres que te un consejo? Digo como alguien que ha estado en un par de relaciones fracasadas siento que puedo decirte algo útil. –Jaja, está bien, dime. –respondió el castaño. –Llámala, llámala en cuanto entres por la puerta de tu casa y dile que la extrañas y que quieres verla y que la quieres. -¿Aquí? –preguntó Liam señalando la puerta d un edificio. –Sí, aquí, pero hazme caso, llámala. –alegó la ojiverde. –Está bien yo la llamaré, pero no creo que tengas el derecho de reclamarme cuando tú no quieres ver a Louis. –comentó a modo de reclamo. Athena suspiro profundamente. –Ya te dije que lo voy a pensar está bien. Pero bueno, lo mejor es que entre ya, ¿sí? –Ok, cualquier cosa respecto al plan puedes llamarme. –Se despidieron con abrazo amistoso y Liam tomo su camino. - ¡Liam¡ -gritó Athena desde la entrada del edificio -¿Puedo llevar a mis primas? – ¿Significa que sí vas? –preguntó sonriente. –Significa que si algo llega a salir mal durante la reunión no estaré sola. –respondió también sonriendo. –Sí, que vayan. –dio unos cuantos pasos de espalda, se despidió con la mano y después volvió a voltearse. -¡Liam¡ -volvió a gritar la chica. –En serio llama a Danielle ¿está bien? Quiero verla en la reunión. –Liam sonrió ligeramente y asintió con la cabeza, Athena desapareció detrás de la puerta del edificio.


	9. Finally meet again

**Hola! Mil perdones por la mega tardanza, en serio me odio a mí misma por haberme tardado tantimísismo (y sí en mi diccionario sí es palabra) en haber actualizado, y sé que no es un pretexto válido, pero he estado ocupadísima con la escuela, en serio me explotan, pero bueno aquí les dejo mínimo unas 11 hojitas, espero que no me odien tanto como lo hago yo y pues como siempre que les guste, y no...o termina aquí, pero pues por el momento me despido, espero sus reviews, en serio me súper motivan y pues en caso de que algo no les guste díganme para ver si puedo mejorarlo. **

**Un beso enooooorme, Ciao.**

**P.D. : Hice un blog para la historia, la dirección es .com/ por el momento he subido muy pocas cosas, pero conforme avance la historia subiré más, espero lo visiten...si quieren y pues si quieres aportar algo o no sé lo que quieran, adelante. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Finally meet again. <strong>

Athena entró al departamento y las dos chica sólo voltearon a verla, ella sonrió ligeramente y entró a la cocina por un vaso de agua, de pronto un grito la hizo saltar. Volteó a ver qué pasaba y soltó una risotada, eran sus primas, que estaban muertas de miedo con una película.

Jaja, son una tontas, me espantaron horrible. –dijo entre risas. –Bueno, pues no me podía quedar callada. –contestó Renzy. –como sea, yo no quería ver esta película, así que mejor platícame, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? -¿Tanto? No tardé tanto, sólo lo normal…supongo. –Lo normal en qué, no es como que haya sido una cita. –dijo la castaña juguetona. –Ya te dije que no tonta, es más Liam tiene novia. –Aggh! ¿En serio no me van a dejar ver la película? –interrumpió Amanda. –No, ni siquiera te gustan esas películas y no pienso alojarte en mi cuarto cuando o puedas dormir. –contestó la ojiverde. Amanda apagó el televisor un tanto molesta. –Bien, pero no esperen que prepare la cena para ustedes hoy. –Como sea, la verdad es que te conviene escuchar… creo. –comentó la ojiverde. –El punto es que Liam insiste en que tengo que volver a ver Louis. –Bueno eso me parece evidente. –interrumpió Renzy. –pero no creo que te haya dicho sólo eso en qué…¿dos horas? –No, por supuesto que no, pero si me dejaran de interrumpir tal vez podría terminar. Le van a organizar una fiesta, y quiere que vaya, y bueno….a mí no sé, no me convence del todo, así que le dije que si, pues bueno van a ir conmigo. -¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? –preguntó la castaña. –No sé, supongo Liam me dirá todo por el momento sólo sé que me tiene que acompañar ¿está bien? –Supongo –terminó Amanda parándose del sillón, ahora si no les molesta, me voy a dormir, a menos de que decidan ir a platicar también a mi cuarto.

Liam entró a la casa y subió a su habitación, al entrar se encontró con Niall y Zayn, quien estaba dormido, por su parte el rubio no hacía nada más que escuchar música recostado en su cama.

-¿Qué hay? –dijo el castaño mientras se quitaba una chaqueta y se sentaba en su cama. Niall se quito los audífonos y se sentó frente a él. -¿Cómo te fue? ¿Hablaste con Athena? ¿Le dijiste lo de la reunión? –Sí, creo que estuvo bastante bien, al principio no parecía estar muy convencida, pero –La convenciste –interrumpió el rubio. –Pues, no precisamente, se convenció sola, pero me dijo que la única condición sería que no fuera sola, así que llevara a sus primas. –Bueno a mí tampoco me gustaría ir solo a una fiesta en la que no conozco a nadie, es razonable, supongo. –Sí, le dije que no había problema, cuando tengamos todo arreglado le daré la información. –Bien, creo que será pronto, Harry ya consiguió un lugar, su tío saldrá el fin de semana y su casa es bastante grande. -¿Este fin? Es más pronto de lo que esperaba, pero no creo que haya mucho problema, en la semana le avisaré a Athena. –dijo Liam. –pero por lo pronto intentaré llamar a Danielle. -¿A Danielle? Creí que… -Creíste mal, bueno espero, no importa son unas cosas que tengo que arreglar. –Contestó el castaño mientras salía de la habitación. –Bien, buenas noches. –gritó el rubio desde se cama.

-Un par de días después-

¡Hey! Tengo buenas noticias. –Dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a la mesa de la cafetería del estudio. –Mi tío dijo que podemos usar la casa para la fiesta, así que ya tenemos lugar seguro. –Excelente. Ahora sólo tenemos que invitar a todos y pues arreglar los temas de la comida, música y el resto. ¿Este fin de semana entonces? –intervino Zayn. –Sí, creo el sábado estaría perfecto, dile a Athena cuanto antes, lo que menos queremos es que cambie de opinión y no vaya. –terminó Harry. –Está bien, le avisaré ahora mismo. –contestó Liam, un segundo más tarde cambiaron el tema, Louis se acercaba.

¡Athena! ¡Tu celular está sonando! –gritó Amanda saliendo de la cocina a buscar a la ojiverde. –En serio, es que nunca contestas a tiempo. –terminó mientras entraba a su cuarto y se lo entregaba. Athena estaba sentada en el suelo, leyendo un libro, como comúnmente lo hacía, tomo el celular y vio un mensaje "Chapel Street #68, sábado 17 a las 9:00, nos vemos ahí."

La castaña soltó un suspiro, dejó el libro y el celular sobre su cama, salió de su cuarto y entró a la cocina. –Creo...creo que ya tenemos plan para el sábado. –dijo. –Era Liam. –Sí, me envió un mensaje, ¿y Renzy? No tendrá plan ¿o sí? – Está en su cuarto, creo que estaba dormida, no tuvo un buen día en el trabajo. ¿En serio piensas llevarnos? –preguntó la rubia volteando discretamente los ojos. – ¿Tanto te molesta ir conmigo? –argumentó la castaña irónicamente. –No, tonta, sabes que no es eso, pero siento que es algo que tienes que hacer tú. –Yo sé, pero no conozco a nadie ahí, no me sentiría cómoda yendo yo sola, y además… -Además tienes miedo ¿no? –interrumpió Renzy quien llegaba adormilada de su cuarto. -¿Desde hace más o menos cuanto tiempo estás escuchando? -Pues, no es como que esté escuchando conversaciones ajena, que en realidad no son taaaan ajenas, pero ya no es difícil adivinar cuál es tema de conversación. –explicó en tono seco. Athena bajó la poco la cabeza ¿es que tan cansados habías sido esos 8 meses para sus primas? -¿Entonces no van a ir el sábado? –preguntó en voz baja. –lo que pasa es que…saben qué olvídenlo, basta de mí. –dijo mientras se paraba de la silla. Sin decir nada salió de la cocina y camino a su cuarto. -¿Está…enojada, a caso? –cuestionó la rubia confundida. –No tengo idea…no la entiendo.

Está bien –espetó la ojiverde poniéndose una chamarra. –Ten, y ten. -¿Por qué exactamente me das una chamarra si estamos dentro del departamento y no hace frío? –preguntó Renzy. Athena soltó un suspiro y sonrió burlona. –Porque no estás presisamente de buen humor. –contestó. –Sí, claro, esa es la respuesta más lógica. –intervino Amanda. –Cómo sea, apaga lo que estés cocinando, hoy vamos a cenar fuera. -¿Fuera? –dijeron las dos unísono. –Pero si nunca cenamos fuera. –Pero hoy sí, porque Renzy está de pésimo humor, y que yo sepa sólo hay un lugar en el planeta que hace que se olvide de sus problemas, so…let's go. – Creí que estabas conflictuada por todo lo del sábado. –comentó Amanda. –Pues tengo dos días y medio para solucionarlo, por el momento hay cosas más importantes. –Renzy sonrió para sus adentros, se recogió el cabello en una coleta y se paró del banco en el que estaba sentada. –Pues vamos. –Y…¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó la rubia. –Neal's Yard. –contestaron las dos castañas al unísono.

Neal's Yard era uno de lugares más coloridos en Londres, en Covent Garden, el lugar favorito de Renzy desde que ella y Athena tomaban clases de baile en uno de los estudios que había.

Las tres chicas se bajaron del auto y se sentaron en una de las jardineras que había de la plaza. –Entonces ¿Qué hizo que tuvieras tan mal día? –preguntó la ojiverde. Renzy dio un largo suspiro. –En realidad no tuve un péeesimo día, sólo que no fue el mejor. ¿Recuerdan a Riker? -¿Claudwell? ¿Tú ex novio como de secundaria? –preguntó Athena curiosa. -¿Qué novio de secundaria? –intervino Amanda. –Tú...bueno cuando nosotras íbamos en secundaria no nos llevábamos mucho contigo, pero sí, fue como mi segundo novio una cosa así. -¿Qué con él? –Es mi nuevo jefe. –explicó la castaña. Athena soltó una pequeña risa de ironía. -¿Quién iba a decir que tu ex novio también estudiaría relaciones internacionales o que trabajaría en el mismo lugar que tú? –comentó. –Aunque la verdad no le veo problema, es decir quedaron bien, ¿no? –Sí, terminamos bien, por eso no fue un pésimo día, pero no le quita lo incómodo, además me mató de coraje que de un día para el otro ya sea el jefe, sólo porque el dueño de la empresa resultó ser su tío. –Bueno eso cambia las cosas, pero tú tranquila, haz tu trabajo bien, como siempre y sigue haciendo lo que te gusta, no dejes que de la cambie todo tu entorno. –espetó Athena. –Sí, y por favor no vayas a sacar el tema de por qué terminaste con él, porque seguro te despide. –dijo Amanda burlona. –como sea vamos a cenar.

Después de una cena sencilla, un té y un par de horas platicando de temas sin mucha importancia, regresaron al apartamento. –En serio lo siento. –dijo Athena un segundo antes de abrir la puerta. –creo que no había pensando en lo pesado que podría ser tenerme hablando de lo mismo por 8 meses, pero bueno…gracias. –explicó sonriendo y abriendo la puerta al mismo tiempo. –No es que sea pesado, es…común, y sabes que no importa que tan común sea el tema, igual vamos a ir contigo el sábado. –contestó Renzy. Sí, y no es que tenga que ver con el hecho de que es una fiesta, una fiesta en grande. –intervino la rubia riendo.

-Sábado, 7:30 pm.-

Liam, estás seguro de que va a venir, ¿no? Digo prácticamente hicimos la fiesta para que se volvieran a ver. –dijo Harry un tanto preocupado. –Sí sí, bueno eso es lo que ella me dijo, que vendría, aunque para ser sincero…nunca me confirmo el mensaje. –contestó igualmente preocupado, el castaño. –No nos queda más que esperar. ¿Louis ya está listo? Por cierto, ¿qué le dijeron? –Pues que era una fiesta, nunca dijimos que fuera para él, pero no es como que hayamos planeado una fiesta sorpresa, ¿o sí? –interrogó Niall. –No, no importa qué le hayan dicho mientras esté listo.

Agghh! ¡Aranza, por favor ayúdame! –gritaba desesperada la ojiverde dentro de su cuarto, las dos chicas se acercaron a la puerta con la cara a medio maquillar. -¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó la rubia. –Pasa que mi prácticamente inexistente necesidad de ropa se está manifestando ahora, y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que usar. –explicó apresurada la ojiverde. –Tienes que tener algo, ¿qué no compraste un vestido hace unos meses? Ya sabes ese que nunca estrenaste. –dijo Renzy buscado en el closet de su prima. –Esté, está perfecto, ¿por qué no lo usas? –Ok, tienes un vestido prácticamente nuevo, y dice que no tienes nada que usar, en serio estás mal. –comentó Amanda. –Cállate, lo que pasa es que no sé, no tengo la menor idea de con qué combinarlo, los zapatos, todos, además está muy corto. –¿Y por qué lo compraste? –Porque no se notaba y no me lo probé. –No, a ver, está perfecto, ten, póntelo con esto y creo que estos zapatos funcionan, vístete rápido y vas a mi cuarto, necesitas algo más que tu delineador usual. –espetó Renzy. –Y bueno estás son las consecuencias que trae el crecer sólo con un hermano y un mejor amigo. ¿Ustedes ya están? –Casi. –dijeron simultáneamente. –apúrate, es sábado, y no es que esté lejos, pero es la hora del tráfico.

Casi una hora más tarde Amanda esperaba un tanto desesperada en la sala, usaba un vestido salmón sin hombros junto con un par de tacones altos cerrados en un tono casi dorado, el cabello suelto y ondulado que casi le llegaba a la cintura, no era raro verla arreglada, pero definitivamente se veía atractiva.

¡Se pueden apurar por favor! tenemos más o menos una hora para legar, si es que queremos llegar elegantemente tarde a la fiesta, y como ya dijo Renzy, es la hora del tráfico considerando que es viernes. –gritaba la rubia desde la sala. -¡Te puedes calmar! Ya estamos prácticamente listas, pero tú no tuviste que arreglar a una persona extra. –contestó Renzy mientras caminaba hacia la rubia. –además, estamos bien de tiempo, normalmente hacemos media hora hacia allá.

La castaña lucía un vestido corto de un solo hombro en color amarillo con un cinturón negro que estilizaba su figura, unos zapatos altos del mismo color, el cabello recogido en un chongo trenzado. Renzy tenía tres hermanas mayores, por lo que, a pesar de ser bastante discreta, sabía arreglarse perfectamente sin perder la naturalidad.

¿Y Athena? –preguntó Amanda. –Athena sal ya, te ves bien ¿sí? –Dijo Renzy, -además se nos va a hacer tarde. –Acabas de decir que estamos bien en… -Cállate, ¿quieres que salga de una vez o no? –interrumpió Renzy. Se escucho un leve suspiro a lo lejos y la ojiverde por fin salió del cuarto y caminó un tanto insegura hacia a sus primas, no es que no fuera femenina, pero tenía un estilo definido, y en general los tacones y el maquillaje no una eran parte fundamental.

La ojiverde vestía un vestido corto blanco de encaje con mangas tres cuartos y la espalda descubierta sobre unas mayas negras que contrastaban y unos botines de tacón relativamente alto del mismo color, el cabello como casi siempre suelto, a excepción de una pequeña trenza que fungía como diadema, maquillaje…nada del otro mundo, bastante natural, sólo algunos pequeños retoques.

Ok ya vámonos. –dijo Athena tomando un saco negro informal que estaba sobre el sillón. –No sé por qué te altera tanto arreglarte, te ves muy bien. –comentó Amanda. –Gracias –contestó Athena. –no es que me altere, ni siquiera lo encuentro incómodo, simplemente no estoy acostumbrada, además…es la ocasión supongo.

Alrededor de las 9:45 las tres chicas bajaron del auto y entraron a la fiesta, el lugar era enorme, voltearon a todos lados sin reconocer a nadie. –Justo por esto no quería venir sola, me imaginan aquí sin conocer a nadie. Sería como la muerte. –comentó Athena. –Conoces a Liam y bueno a los cuatro chicos en general. –dijo Renzy. –No, bueno a Liam un poco, a los demás sólo los he visto una vez. -¡Athena¡ -una voz masculina se escuchó no tan lejos, las tres chicas voltearon a todos lados buscando el lugar de donde provenía.

Hola. –Liam llegó hasta ellas. –dijo tomando a Athena del hombro. –Hola, no sabes cuánto me alegra verte, como es evidente, no conocemos a nadie, pero bueno te presento, ellas son mis primas y bueno…mejores amigas, Renzy y Amanda. –espetó la ojiverde señalando respectivamente. –Mucho gusto. Bueno, no me sorprende entonces que sean familia, las tres se ven excelente. –Gracias. –contestaron las tres al mismo tiempo. Liam sonrió divertido. -¿Siempre hablan al mismo tiempo? –No, por supuesto que no. –se volvió a oír al unísono. -¡Basta! –se escuchó una vez más. –Ok…supondré que no fue más que una coincidencia. –volvió a comentar el chico. –Vengan, las presentaré. –Las tres chicas caminar detrás de Liam, entraron a un cuarto enorme, seguramente la estancia, pero sin mueble alguno, más un par de sillones en una esquina, y la barra con sillas de un mini-bar.

¡Hey, miren quién llegó! –señaló Liam. –cuatro chicos y una chica voltearon a ver a su amigo. Athena identifico rápidamente a Louis y nerviosa tomó la mano de Renzy, que estaba parada junto a ella, la castaña abrió los ojos como seña a su prima de que se tranquilizara. –Suéltame, y respira, va a estar bien. –susurró. La ojiverde la soltó lentamente, y las tres dieron un paso seguro hasta llegar hacia los demás. –Hola, ¿Athena, cierto? –dijo la chica con voz amigable. –Liam me habló de ti, soy Danielle, mucho gusto. –Athena saludo cordialmente, sonrió mirando rápidamente a Liam. –Sí soy Athena, mucho gusto, ellas son mis primas. –Hola, soy Renzy. –Yo Amanda. –dijeron sonriendo. –Mucho gusto. –contestó Danielle tendiéndoles la mano. –Bueno con permiso, nos veremos en un momento. Liam, vamos a bailar. –Claro vamos, con permiso. –terminó el chico sonriendo.

Bueno y como han estado. –intervino Harry para hacer conversación. –Bien gracias, ustedes. –contestó Athena, bueno como ya dije, Renzy y Amanda. –contestó presentándolas una vez más. –Encantados. –espetó Niall parándose rápidamente del banco en el que estaba. Miraba a Amanda un poco atontado, y por supuesto, las tres chicas no fueron las únicas que lo notaron. –Soy, Niall. –dijo. -Él es Harry, Zayn, a Liam ya lo conocen y bueno…Louis. Entonces, ¿viven las tres juntas? –Sí, desde hace unos 3 años, más o menos, contestó la rubia. Los tres estuvieron conversando amenamente con Renzy y Amanda, Athena sintió la mirada de Louis, ¿la habría reconocido? Pensó, la curiosidad la mataba, nos sabía bien qué hacer ni que decirle y de pronto el hielo se rompió.

¿Athena, dijiste? –preguntó Louis extrañado. –Sí, Athena. –contestó. -¿Por qué, te suena? –Me parece un poco familiar, perdón por la pregunta, es decir, seguramente te conozco, de otra forma no estaría aquí, pero estoy en una posición bastante desventajosa. –explicó el ojiazul con una sonrisa un poco tímido en la cara. Athena estaba un poco decepcionada, no era que la recordara, simplemente actúo lógicamente, si estaba en la fiesta debía conocerla, pero el simple hecho de estar con le pintaba una sonrisa en el rostro. –Sí, entiendo perfectamente, no te preocupes, ya me recordarás, y si no…podemos empezar de cero, supongo. –respondió la ojiverde alegre. –Sí, me gustaría. –un silencio gobernó por un par de segundos e inmediatamente se vio interrumpido. -¿Bailas? –preguntó el chico extendiendo la mano. –Encantada, vamos. –respondió Athena tomándola, caminaron al centro del salón, y bailaron por unos minutos, más o menos media hora después salieron a una pequeña terraza a platicar. -¡Athena, claro! Ya sé en donde he visto tu nombre. Es curioso, pero cuando estaba en el hospital alguien me regaló un libro, y cuando lo abrí vi tu nombre…y tu teléfono ¿fuiste tú? –explicó Louis. -¿La que te lo dio? No, no fui yo. –contestó la chica un poco desconcertada, no sabía qué decirle, ¿la verdad? –Es curioso, no hay muchas Athenas hasta donde yo sé, tal vez es una coincidencia. –mintió. –Sí, tal vez, tenía una serie de anotaciones con lápiz en algunas partes del libro y un curioso mapa de Nunca Jamás en… -¿La última página del libro? –interrumpió Athena pensativa. -020 4009… -empezó a dictar el chico en voz baja, pero la chica lo interrumpió una vez más. -45460. Curioso ¿no es así? –terminó con una sonrisa. –Es tu libro, pero dices que no lo dejaste tú, jaja, debe ser cosa de destino. –bromeó Louis. Athena abrió los ojos como platos cuando lo escuchó. –la próxima vez te lo devolveré, es decir si hay una próxima vez, aunque debo admitir que has escrito muchas cosas muy interesantes. –No no, quiero que te lo quedes, es mi libro favorito, jaja, tengo al menos tres copias, además ya no era mío cuando te lo dieron, debe ser su destino estar contigo, ¿no? Y sí…me gustaría que hubiera una próxima vez. –Concluyo la ojiverde tímidamente. Louis sonrió ampliamente, y volteó la cabeza hacia el salón, rió discretamente y señalo el centro de la pista. –Parece que Niall y tú prima conectaron bastante bien, ¿no? –comentó divertido. –Jajaja, eso sí no se me ve seguido, ella se ve…bastante divertida. –rió Athena mirándolos curiosa. -¿Es muy seria? –No, nada que ver, es simplemente…un poco ruda, sabe divertirse, pero a su modo, bueno…para ser sincera es un modo un tanto particular de las tres. –explicó. –¿Particular en qué sentido? –Pues…no sé exactamente, un poco sarcástico, bastante en realidad…a veces agresivo…o peligroso. –contestó ella riendo. –como una vez que…bueno Amanda es chef, y yo estaba harta de que siempre dejara la cocina desordenada, así que un día legue temprano y se me ocurrió llenar el piso de la entrada con mantequilla, para suerte de Amanda, Renzy llegó primero, después intentó vengarse, y bueno…estuvimos cayendo en la entrada del departamento tres días. –Louis soltó una carcajada y la miró divertido. –Supongo que debo cuidarme entonces, y que Niall también debería. –Sí, debería. –Athena…mira, sé que es una pregunta extraña, pero ¿nos veíamos antes?...es decir ¿seguido? –cuestionó Louis un poco más serio. Athena bajó un poco la cabeza y contestó del mismo modo. –Para ser sincera, apenas nos conocíamos... –respondió junto con un leve suspiro. -¿En serio? –comentó Louis extrañado. –Sí, ¿por qué la extrañeza? –No sé, se me hace raro…es decir, siento que te conozco, me siento…me agrada estar contigo, estoy cómodo. –dijo finalmente en tono alegre. –Sí, yo también. –Entonces, supongo que…espero que nos volvamos a ver. –espetó Louis un poco tímido, pero seguro de sí mismo. –Sí –contestó Athena con una sonrisa evidente, pero tímida. –Me gustaría.


End file.
